Be At My Side
by SleepyThePanda
Summary: A struggling Lucario finds a job to help his younger sisters, as a butler to the Blaziken Family! How will he fare against Sarah, a bratty Blaziken who he has to serve? He will be pushed to his limit for her entertainment, but will she see him as something else? Mainly BlazikenxLucario and some (extreme) Brother complex along the way. M-rated, for obvious reasons.
1. First Impressions

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

**Thanks to MareckiRAWR for the Butler Lucario Image! Check the artist out on DeviantART!**

* * *

Money.

That was all he needed.

The thought repeated in the Lucario's mind as he walked though the dull streets of Jubilife City. He could always opt to become a trainer's pokemon, which was the norm for many paupers. Though in doing so, they had to sever all ties to their families as they travelled around the region, which was a big no-no for him.

He needed the money, the money to keep his siblings happy... and alive.

Jobs in Jubilife city were hard to come by, what with the humans taking most of the jobs. Pokemon were either wild and lived in the forest, or they were civilized beings that lived amongst the humans. Those that were neither willingly captured themselves to trainers as a free ride, that is, if the trainer wanted to catch them.

The Lucario sat on a brown bench. He was nearby the Global trade station, the place for trainers to swap pokemon. To him it felt like a slave center,'selling pokemon for their own benefit' as he would put it. The option was always waiting for him, to become a slave, just to keep his siblings fed.

But he never took it, he always took the odd job here and there, earning a few pokedollars for the day, but he needed a job which was more permanent, a job that is within Jubilife city, and hopefully, a job that he could enjoy.

And it was approaching him behind the enormous doors of the Global Trade Station.

Click.

The Lucario turned his head towards the massive steel doors.

There, he saw a sight that could give any male a nosebleed.

A trio of pokemon of the same species exited the station, accompanied by a man in a white lab coat. Two of them were Blazikens, whilst the third was a Combusken.

What caught his attention was the female Blaziken.

She had Beige hair which flowed down to her knees. Said hair covered her chest, splitting off into two and wrapping under her arms.

And her breasts. Those breasts, they were barely hidden by the beige mane. Round, large and enticing. Everything a male pokemon ever wanted in a female.

A diamond-shape patch of yellow hair was situated right here the Beige mane split off, showing trace amounts of 'underboob'.

Her body seemed slightly toned, though not as toned as the Lucario's. It was shaped like an hourglass, with child-bearing hips that could easily pop out eggs at any time.

Her thighs were not fat, nor were they skinny, they seemed to be at the right size. her calves bulged with power, and her feet were covered with tufts of yellow fur.

"Dad! I do not need a butler!" She screamed, her voice was very feminine, like a teenagers.

"Well you need one now! If we're gonna be rich, then we need to start acting rich!" The other Blaziken replied. His voice was gruff and manly, the kind that would make women swoon over.

"Since your trainer wanted you to inherit the corporation after his departure to Kalos, I'll assure you that you **will **be rich, rich beyond your wildest dreams!" The man in the lab coat said.**  
**

"Good! Hey,you!" The father Blaziken pointed at the Lucario, who was knocked out of his infatuated stupor.

"Y-yes sir?" He replied.

"What's your name?"

"A-Andrew sir."

"Do you have a job?"

"N-no s-sir."

"Do you want a job?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good! You're our new butler then!" The male Blaziken grinned.

Andrew's eyes widened. Somehow, Arceus had answered his plea and given him a job right in his lap. He nodded furiously and got up from the bench, slowly motioning towards the family.

"Dad!Don't just pick pokemon out of the blue! What if he's dangerous?" The female said.

"He doesn't seem dangerous, well, apart from his spikes."The young Combusken replied, she had a sweet voice, one that could make any grown man feel putty in her hands.

Andrew quickly retracted his paw spikes, doing anything to ensure that he is not a threat. The spike on his chest had been removed by him long ago, so that he could properly hug his siblings.

Andrew approached the trio and bowed to them, like a servant should.

"I p-promise than I am no threat, sir's and ma'am's." Andrew mentioned.

"Who is he gonna work for then?" The Combusken said.

"Why, for all of us of course!" The male said.

The female stared at Andrew again, boring a hole in his body. she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm gonna work you until you run away from this job." She said as she glared at him.

"That will be no problem ma'am, I've been straining myself to help my siblings, and if any opportunity to make them happy comes by, then I'll try my hardest." Andrew replied.

The female Blaziken flinched at his words, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"That's the spirit!" The father said as he patted Andrew on the back, albeit roughly.

A black limousine rolled around the corner and stopped infront of the family. Andrew raised his hand, facing it towards the void black car.

"Shall we?"

"I knew we picked a good choice!" The father laughed heartily. "Alright kid, come with us and we'll take you to your home to get yourself ready."

"As you wish sir."

Andrew and the trio got onto the limousine, the man in the lab coat had returned inside the building once the car left.

* * *

The inside of the Limousine was rather spacious. Velvety white seats felt like cushions when one would sit on them, and a small drinks stand was placed on the wall that divided the drivers seat to the others.

Once Andrew had told the driver the directions to his home, the father of the trio struck up a conversation.

"So Andrew, you said you had siblings?"

"Yes sir, I have two younger sisters who are still Riolus."

"Are they friendly?" The Combusken asked.

"Very much so, they are extremely kind to others and they never take anything for granted."

"Lies." The female Blaziken scoffed.

"Sarah, just because you are the complete opposite of Andrews siblings does not give you the right to act like that!" The father shouted at her.

_'So her name is Sarah...' _Andrew thought.

Sarah closed her eyes dismissively and faced the window of the limousine.

"I hope I can make friends with them!" The young Combusken said.

"Why do you ask that? I'm sure that you have plenty of friends with you. My sisters are just dying to find anyone who would talk to them without insulting about how poor they are." Andrew said.

"Well, I...Don't really have any friends...at all."

"How so?"

"Everyone in my school just wants to be friends with the cool kids. You know? The ones with who look awesome even in their first evolution stage. Ever since I evolved, everyone stopped talking to me. They even had the gall to call me a big chicken...which I obviously am." The Combusken stared at the floor, dejected.

"I've personally dealt with the bullies that she had to endure... so that she can live a normal life." The father butted in with a sly grin.

"I'm sure that they would gladly welcome you as their friend."

"Really?"

"Really really."

The Combusken squealed in joy as she jumped on her seat.

"Yay!"

The father smiled at Rai. content at his actions.

"May I ask you and your daughter's names sir?" Andrew asked.

"Harold Blaze. My youngest daughter here is called Lily Blaze, and I assume that you know my eldest daughter already."

"Do you have a wife?"

"Of course I have a wife! She is currently travelling with my trainer to the Kalos region!"

"Oh, sorry about mentioning that."

"No worries, I'm just angry that he took her instead of me." And for the first time, Andrew saw a grown man pout in front of his eyes.

"Tell me butler, why are you taking jobs when your parents should be?" Sarah asked, having enough of pouting infront of him.

Andrews ears drooped low as he sighed. If he was going to be their butler, they're gonna have to know everything.

"My parents were captured by a pair of trainers. When they were gone I had to become the head of the family, and that meant trying to manage with my sisters without money. Since living in the wild wasn't an option due to me leaving them alone for a long time and them not joining because they were too young to hunt, we had to move into the city."

Everyone except Andrew had their mouths, expressions of shock were evident on all of their faces.

"I do the odd job here and there, and I get enough to keep us fed. It's not the life that we should have been given but we all embraced it. And now... now that I have a stable job thanks to you sir, I can finally get my sisters a better life, I can place them into a daycare under my name so that they don't have to wait patiently in our home, they can finally communicate with other children of their age and most importantly, they can have a better life."

As it just so happened, the limousine finally stopped. The pokemon who drove the limousine finally spoke.

"Uhh, is this your house kid?"

Andrew exited the limousine, leaving the silent family to peek out and look at his home.

"Yes, this is my home."

The family stared at the broken down house in shock.

It was rather small. Parts of the roof were missing and the tiles which fell off littered the ground with its sharp pieces. Flecks of paint had been stripped off of the house, leaving a rather unpleasant sight. The windows were boarded up with wooden planks, in which most of them were rotting from the looks of it. The door seemed slightly ajar, it had cracks all round its blue body. Vines had started to grow on the house, indicating that it had been like this for quite a while, possibly even for a long time. Just how long did Andrew and his family live here?

The door slightly opened to reveal two Riolus, their eyes widened with disbelief as they ran towards their brother. Their fur was frazzled and dirty in contrast to Andrew's.

"Big brother!"

"I missed you big brother!"

Andrew pulled them into a loving embrace. The Blaziken family watched as the two young sisters frantically nuzzled their sibling, who, in their eyes, was a father figure to them.

"Guess what?" Andrew said.

"What?" They both said.

"I got a job, which means that we won't have to live here anymore."

"Yay!" They both screamed.

"I love you big brother!"

"I love you both too."Andrew smiled at the bundles of joy in her arms. He turned towards the limousine and the teary-eyed family(Sarah was an exception, as she was not looking at all).

"So, tomorrow you'll pick me up?"

"Y-yes." The father Blaziken sniffled, his gruff voice seemed to crack as he spoke.

"S-see you to-tomorrow." He said as he closed the door.

The limousine left the scene as Andrew held his sisters.

"Well, I guess that was a good first impression."

* * *

**I hope you like this introduction to: Be at my side!**

**If you like this story, come to my profile page and place your vote on it if I should continue! Review if you want too!**

**I'm putting this along with another story which you can also read. The winner with the most votes will be continued, whilst the other will be carried on at a later date!**

**If you don't wanna vote, you can just favorite or even follow this story, it counts too!**


	2. The Life We Live

**Chapter 2: The Life We Live**

**Heya! Time to continue with a different story whilst my main one is in hiatus for a bit!**

**Sry if I kept you waiting T.T**

**Anyways, here's another chapter of 'Be At My Side'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, I guess that was a good impression." Andrew said as the limousine left.

"What kind of job did you get big brother?" One of his sisters asked.

"Well Amy, I get to be a butler for that family." Andrew replied, ruffling her mane.

"Aren't you already OUR butler?" The other joked as she stuck her tongue out.

"Hehe, I am mistress, Jackie."

The two girls giggled as Andrew nuzzled them both.

"Let's get back to the house, I'm cold."

The two sisters held Andrew's hands as they waddled back to their home.

The interior of the house wasn't better than the outside, despite how terrible it looked.

Dust had accumulated in unused rooms and spots around the wooden floor had eroded, leaving splintered holes that can harm someone.

The living room had barely any furniture, only having an overused sofa with it's stuffing spilling out and a Tv facing it. Broken, of course.

The kitchen was an absolute mess, dirt and grime coated the unwashed dishes, it was a haven for bacteria.

The sink was filled with emerald water, having a layer of algae on it due to the conveniently exposed roof. The contents of the water either had plates or any unlucky mouse that had drowned in it.

Only Arceus knows what atrocities were kept in the bathroom, as neither pokemon nor humans have ever visited it in such a long time.

The garden wasn't any better. It had grown into a miniature marsh, complete with shoulder-high bushes and puddles filled with disgusting liquids. It was completely littered with food cans, presumably thrown from the window high above the broken home.

The only 'clean' section of the house was the bedroom, due to it being used the most.

Everything in that room was theirs, and they didn't mind that it was the only place that they could live in.

It was rather small, but they grew accustomed to it.

There was a large bed to the side of the room, a desk was beside it. It was littered with drawings of Andrew's family, primarily his parents and him. Obviously they were drawn by his sisters.

To the opposite end of the room there was a mountain of cans that they have used, some were peaches, some beans, practically any canned food that you could name, it was there.

Below the bed there were a few toys, some were dolls and one was a small blue ball. Andrew's sisters continually play with it, pretending that it was an aura sphere when they threw it. In addition, a large stack of unopened cans were situated near the end of the bottom of the bed, varying to vegetables, to even packaged sausages.

Andrew and his sisters entered the room.

"I should really clean up the pile of cans at the end of the bedroom." Andrew said, whilst sighing.

"Let us do it, you've done so much already." Amy insisted.

"Awww, I don't wanna go cleaning duty!" Jackie groaned.

"If you do go cleaning duty, you can be on my chest when we go to bed." Andrew whispered.

Jackie's face lit up at Andrew's proposal.

She depended on her brother deeply ever since the incident, and one of the ways Andrew calmed her crying was when he hugged her. To her, she enjoyed his warmth pulsating through her body. That, and the way Andrew wraps his arms around her, as if he was a large blanket. It was usually the thing that Andrew would do to persuade her to do something or if she was upset. Over time she grew to love him deeply, like her sister has done aswell.

But Jackie wasn't the only one who loved his hugs.

"Hey! no fair! She always does that so you try to reward her!" Amy pouted.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"If you two don't clear that pile then none of you get to be on my chest." Andrew closed his eyes and flicked his head away from them, whilst pouting himself.

The sisters hanged their head on the floor as they did his bidding.

Andrew hated seeing his sisters like this, but he couldn't do everything for them. They had to learn how to be responsible and just spoonfeeding them throughout their life was not the answer.

"If you two hurry up and finish dinner quickly...then we can have more time on the bed." Andrew smirked.

No matter what, the sisters always loved sleeping with their brother, and if it meant more time with Andrew, then they will do everything in their power to make it so.

Amy and Jackie's ears perked up at his words and efficiently threw the cans out the window at a whirlwind pace.

_'Works every time.'_ Andrew thought.

Whilst the sisters decimated the pile, Andrew prepared their dinner.

It wasn't that fancy, just canned food, like always.

He got 2 cans of beans and sausages from below the bed.

"No veggies!" Jackie screamed as she threw cans out the window.

"Already ahead of you."

He pulled out a large bowl from the desk by the window, carefully dodging any stray cans that flew in an awkward direction.

The bowl was wooden and smooth, it was the only thing that his family ate from when they were little. Andrew's father would often bring food from the city or get the occasional Magikarp or two, before cooking them of course. Once his father returned, he would just drop any edibles into the bowl, and that would be their breakfast/lunch/dinner. Now that they were gone, Andrew had to carry on the tradition, which he happily did, as it was the only thing that reminded him of his father.

He grabbed several forks and spoons from the kitchen desk whilst opening the cans.

Firstly, he placed the beans in the bowl, making a soft 'plop' every once in a while when he hit the bottom of the can.

After he had finished placing the beans in the bowl, he opened the canned sausages.

They were covered in a yellow liquid, which Andrew initially thought of a urine. Fortunately, the shop owner told him that it was brine, something that helped to preserve the food in the can. He was skeptical at first, but enjoyed his first food in the past 5 days, as he had been starving himself to find food for just his sisters after his parent's disappearance.

He learned to adapt to whatever was contained in what he bought, and so did his sisters.

He stabbed the sausages with a fork and placed it in the bowl. He placed it so that they were vertically standing in the beans, their lower half inside them, whilst the top half was visibly seen from the sea of orange. There were six sausages in total, which meant 2 for each of them.

He finished preparing the food just when Amy threw the last can out of the window.

Jackie turned around to see the feast in her eyes.

"Mmmmm...sausage..my faaaaavorite." Her eyes were half-lidded and her tongue lolled out, all the while drooling at the same time.

"Nice job presenting our dinner." Amy giggled.

Andrew and his siblings sat on the ground, forming a triangle. He handed out their spoons and forks as they prepared to eat.

**"ITADAKIMASU" **The trio bowed whilst sitting down. After that, they scarfed down their meal.

* * *

"Mmmmmmm delish." Jackie said as she rubbed her belly.

"Can we have that tomorrow?" Amy pleaded, immediately after she said that, she burped, loudly.

"Hehe, alright. Jackie, clean up duty."

"Awwwwwww."

Andrew deadpanned at her.

"Do you really want Amy to have me all by herself?"

Like a flash, Jackie effortlessly threw the sauce-covered bowl into the 'sink' that they used, along with their utensils.

Immediately, the plastic 'sink' bowl's water that they used turned from clear to orange as the wooden bowl sunk to the bottom.

"Bedtime!" Amy screamed.

Andrew got on to the bed and placed himself in the middle

Jackie hopped onto his chest before Amy could.

"Mine." She stuck her tongue out.

"Be nice and share." Andrew admonished her.

Jackie's ears fell as she tried her puppy-dog eyes on him.

"B-b-b-but she had it last time." Her ruby eyes locked with his as her mouth quivered a little, as if she was ready to bawl at any minute.

It always worked.

"Fine." Andrew sighed. Immediately, Jackie's face returned to normal as she gave a slight smirk to Amy.

Amy climbed onto the bed, positioning herself to Andrew's side.

Andrew wrapped his right arm around Amy, snaking across her petite body as he drew her closer to him.

Jackie wrapped her arms around Andrew's sides as she pressed herself onto his chest, her tail wagged furiously the whole time.

She felt the lumps of muscle on his toned chest. Her fur tingled everytime she felt him, and the raging warmth that emanated from Andrew was almost powerful enough to lull her to sleep.

Andrew got his left arm and placed his hands on her back, caressing her fur.

Jackie moaned slightly and nuzzled the side of her face on his bare chest as he continued his actions. She let her body take control as she melted within his embrace.

Not wanting to feel left out, Amy nuzzled Andrew's side as he did the same to her.

"Goodnight my little princesses." Andrew gave a good night kiss to each of their foreheads before bringing them as close as he could.

"Love you."

"Love you big brother."

The two sisters purred in their sleep as the dream world snatches them away to meet their parents again.

* * *

"Why did you have to choose him! Of all pokemon!"

"Why are you acting like this? I'm just helping another pokemon that needs a job to stay alive!"

"Why can't you just pick a human? What if this 'Andrew' isn't what we think he is? huh?"

"So you're saying that those two Riolu's are just faking all that dirt on their fur?"

"Well... What about the Lucario? why isn't he so dirty?"

"Because he's the one who has to be clean for jobs he has to do you dunce!"

"..."

"You've never done a single thing without asking someone else to do it for you, so obviously you wouldn't know how it is to work every day!"

Harold Blaze and his daughter were bickering over Andrew, and it seemed that Harold was winning.

"I'm gonna force him out of this! One way or another!"

"Is this because you still haven't gotten over your break-up with that other Lucario? Is this the reason?"

"..."

"Of course it is! Ever since he dumped you, you've been driving away every male pokemon that comes close to us. He's just a butler Sarah!"

"..."

Sarah glared daggers at him, unable to make a retort.

She couldn't reply because he was right.

It was all true.

Ever since her boyfriend Vince dumped her, despite trying to force her to have sex with him, she became anti-social to every male that even looked at her in a different way.

She felt alone, insecure.

And she wasn't gonna let another 'Vince' come by so easily.

_**"I'll get rid of you...No matter what it takes."**_

* * *

**And that's chapter 2 finished!**

**Will Sarah ever get over her break-up?**

**Maybe, I don't know,**

**OR DO I?**

**Also,**

**Amy and Jackie have a brother complex...niiice...**

**ANYWAYS**

**Number 3 already halfway done, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow!**

**I upload regularly as always, usually at 6pm on British standard time.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Bai**


	3. The New Residents

**Chapter 3: The New Residents**

**And we're back fellas (and females?)!**

**Andrew begins to start his job as a butler to the Blaze family. All he has to do now is just endure Sarah's onslaught and he'll be fine...**

**I think.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Morning came too early for Andrew.

The Sun's amber rays attacked his eyes as he stirred from his sleep.

He awoke to find a blue pup sleeping soundly on his chest, lightly snoring as she slept. To his right, there was another one, constricting his right arm like a lifeline.

His eyes stared at the dusty ceiling.

Thoughts ran across his mind.

For some strange reason, he felt nervous. And that feeling has not been present within him for quite a while.

He was nervous that he might make a mistake that could cost him his job. Maybe he might lose it over flirting with the daughter of the overly manly man who was Harlod Blaze.

Maybe he might accidentally hurt his younger daughter's feelings, earning him a fatal beating.

Maybe he might not even be to their standards. After all, he is by all means a hobo in every way, despite having a home and earning minuscule amounts of money.

Personal hygiene was the most important way to present yourself after all.

He looked at his sisters.

Dirt and mud covered patches of their fur. It had matted in many different places, some of them even turned hard, as if they accidentally put on splotches of hair gel on them.

Their smell wasn't that overwhelming. They both smelled as though they spent the entire day rolling on the ground, maybe even in mud in some cases.

They hadn't taken a bath in quite a while, yet Andrew is the one who is the most clean.

He felt guilty, guilty that he didn't take proper care of his sisters. He didn't even have the incentive to clean them, or even tell them the nearby lake where he washes himself.

He may be the most responsible one out of the group, but he is still a child in heart. He still makes mistakes, and he still doesn't treat his sisters as much as his real parents would. He tries to do his best, but obviously it's not enough.

He silently watched his sisters snore in their sleep as he heard the sound of a vehicle's wheels running across the earth.

Someone was here.

Andrew slowly got up, Jackie still clutching at his body. Amy woke up from the sudden motion.

"Mmmm,good morning Andy." She whispered.

"Good morning sweetie." Andrew replied.

Andrew nuzzled Jackie's cheeks, forcing her to wake up from her slumber.

"5 more minutes big bro." She groaned as her grip tightened, forcing her to dive deeper into his chest.

"Come on, get off." Andrew flicked at her ear. It twitched at his touch.

"Can I go on your back then?"

"As long as you don't drool when you fall asleep."

Jackie half-heartedly laughed as she transferred herself onto Andrew's back, piggy-back style.

Andrew held her legs to his waist as he and Amy motioned to the house's entrance.

The certain individuals who were waiting for them outside were none other than the Blaze family, sans Lily Blaze, who was probably in a daycare center.

They waited patiently for the trio to leave their 'home'. The only sounds being produced were continuous hum emanating from the tailpipe of the limousine and the creaking of the floors produced from Andrew's movement.

"Why did I have to come? I have better things to do." Sarah groaned.

"Sarah, it's polite to greet our new butler and his sisters, especially when he will be coming to live with us." Harold replied.

"If they can live in this shambles of a home then why can't we just leave them to live here?"

"I'd like to see you living in there without internet or even electricity. I swear, technology these days has made you depend on them as if they were your organs."

"I don't depend on them."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"Don't make me remove your phone again."

Sarah grumbled as the trio finally exited their decrepit home.

Harold's lips pursed together and quivered ever so slightly and tears began making their exits at the sight before his eyes.

What he saw was a Riolu on the butler-to-be's back, eyes closed as she draped her head on his shoulders. Another one was on his left, holding his hand as she waddled out of the door.

Andrew looked at them with soft eyes. He smiled slightly at the pokemon who gave him his job.

Rivers of tears streamed down Harold's face as his mouth quivered violently.

Sarah deadpanned at her father.

"Wuss."

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY, YOU SHOULD BE GLAD FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" Harold screamed at her.

"Whatever, I'll be in the car."

Sarah motioned towards the limousine, entering it and slamming the door when she got in.

"Well, now that that is settled, I'd like to welcome you, Andrew as our new butler and resident in our home." Harold wiped the stream of tears from his eyes.

"R-resident? Am I going to have to live permanently there?"

"Yes, you are our butler after all."

"But what about my sisters?" Amy and Jackie looked the the fire-fighting pokemon with worry, saddened by their brother leaving them permanently for his job.

"What about them?"

"Where are they going to live?"

"What do you mean? All of you are living with us now!"

The Lucario family stared in shock, their eyes widened at the sudden announcement.

"W-we're going to live with you?!"

"Of course! we have spare rooms after all." Harold held his chin up acting as posh as possible.

Amy let go of Andrew's hand and bolted to the bulky figure.

She jumped at his chest and hugged him tightly, frantically nuzzling at his fur.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Amy squealed as she gripped Harold.

Harold, surprised at her actions, returned the favor, grinning like a fool.

_'That's the first time any child has hugged me in a while, let alone my own daughters.'_

"You're welcome, child."

After a few seconds, Amy released herself from him, returning to Andrew and jumping in front of him.

"We get to live in a real home now! Yay!" She screamed as she hopped like a bunny.

Harold returned to the limousine, opening the doors and waiting for the trio to get in.

"Shall we?" He said as he imitated a servant.

* * *

The ride back to the Blaze mansion was filled to the brim with conversations.

Whilst Harold and Andrew were discussing about his job, Amy and Jackie began to question the other female in the limousine.

"Hello! What's your name?" Amy asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sarah retorted.

Her tone made the sisters wince.

"Because what are we going to call you when we need you?" Jackie said.

"Call me master."

"Why wont you tell us your name?" Amy tilted her head, her ears flopped to one side as her cute expression on her face struck Sarah.

"B-because you don't need to know it."

"Is it a bad name?"

"No."

A period of silence followed until Jackie attempted to converse with Sarah again.

"Do you like Andrew?"

Sarah glared daggers at Jackie, causing her to wince and hide behind her sister.

"I don't plan to. Not now, not ever." She said as she stared at the window.

"Why don't you like him?" Amy asked.

"He's kind, caring and he watches over us!" She continued.

"Also he gives great hugs and his chest is really bumpy!" Jackie added.

"Bumpy?" Sarah was hooked like a fish to bait at that word.

"Andy says its muscles!"

"He says it's what makes him super duper strong!"

"That, and something about 'the will take protect us'." Amy said to Sarah, trying to use her paws to quote the last part.

After they had finished talking, Sarah looked at Andrew once more.

Her eyes gazed over his cream body, it was large an definitely well-toned. She now realizes that the bumps that the Riolu told her were in fact the developing six pack that made itself evident on his lower body. His sapphire arms were bulky, jutting out more muscles as he unknowingly flexed them. His eyes were a deep red, which gave off a calm feeling, unlike Vince's which screamed out violence.

Suddenly she began to think about Vince, her former boyfriend. Immediately, The Andrew in her eyes transformed to the pokemon she hated for such a long time.

Sarah snapped out of her stupor and looked away from the Lucario, angry thoughts replaced her aroused ones.

She turned away to see two Riolu's smirking at her devilishly.

"So...You like? Because I do." Jackie pushed her face closer to Sarah's as she said her comment, smirking all the while.

Sarah's cheeks flushed as she realized what she did.

"Sh-shut up." She stuttered, facing the window once more.

Jackie giggled and returned to her seat.

She whispered to Amy.

"Yeah, She likes him."

Amy faced her sister.

"We better be careful, she can easily attract Andrew with those...beach balls that she has on her chest."

"How did she even get those?"

"By evolving?"

"OHH! I can't wait for that to happen!" Jackie silently screamed.

Once the limousine reached to mansion, Harold and Andrew were the first to get out.

And boy, was it **amazing.**

The mansion was several stories tall, thin golden ridges seemed to mark each floor as they horizontally marked the home. There were an unknown amount of windows, and they were all laced with a golden frame. The roof was colored like topaz and it shone brightly at the morning sun. There was a miniature park leading to the mansion, complete with its own maze and lake. The two main features were separated from each other by the footpath which lead to the home. The mansion's width was as crazy as it's height, it was probably half the length of a proper football pitch. The exterior walls of the palace was painted beige, similar to the fur that a Blaziken would have.

Andrews jaw metaphorically dropped as he gazed at the palace in front of him.

"Th-thats your home?"

"What? is it not to your standards?" Harold smirked as he roughly patted Andrew's back.

"Pff, typical commoner." Sarah said as she walked past the two males.

"Watch your manners young lady!" Harold bellowed.

Amy and Jackie were the last to leave the black vehicle.

Their eyes twinkled at the sight of their new home.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH OH ARCEUS I CAN FINALLY WASH!" Jackie screamed as she darted to the small lake.

Andrew sweatdropped as Harold hung his head in shame.

"She didn't even look at the mansion." He said in a coarse voice, disappointed at her reaction.

"Don't worry Mr. Blaziken, I like your ho-" Amy approached Andrew and Harold as she reached for their hands.

"Amy! Look! There's some Magikarp in here!" Jackie interrupted her before she could complete her compliment.

Just when Harold was about to thank Amy for her compliment, he was surprised to see the Riolu bolt towards the lake where her sister was, immediately disregarding everything that she said, as if she forgot what she was saying mere seconds ago.

Andrew sweatdropped once more and the bulky Blaziken's knees fell to the floor, his head hung over, his body lifeless.

"I can't even impress your two sisters, Andrew." He said, voice cracking all the while.

"Eheh. Amy loves magikarp. Sorry about that." Andrew replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, let's enter your home so I can wear my butler attire. You can show me more things on the way there." Andrew said as he dragged Harold's lifeless body through the earth.

"I doubt you'll be impressed."

"Don't worry, I will."

_'Man, he must love to show off his home. To see two children not even scream in excitement must have killed him.' _Andrew thought.

_'If this is just the exterior of their mansion, I can't even begin to think about what's inside.'_

Harold, meanwhile, was lost in his thoughts.

_'I must be a terrible father if I can't even impress two homeless children.'_

He quietly wept as Andrew dragged his lifeless body across the earth, oblivious to the fact that Andrew can even move such a heavy and bulky body at all.

_'Today has been quite hectic, and it's still morning, I wonder how I'll fare as a butler...'_

* * *

**Harold, despite being the epitome of being an overly manly man, still has his own insecurities.**_  
_

**I wonder if you can figure that out *insert deadpan stare***

**Reviews are always appreciated, especially ones that contains any info on how I can improve!**

**Next chapter, Andrew starts the day as the official butler of the Blaze household!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Bai**


	4. A Perverted Accident

**Chapter 4: A Perverted Accident**

**Yo! welcome back!**

**Just a small reminder for those who also follow my main story 'The Bonds We Share':**

**The next chapter will be out tomorrow!**

**GET HYPED.**

**I've gotten alot of PMs and a few reviews about it ever since the arc finale, so it's nice to see that I'm actually making quite an interesting story.**

**Other than that, let's continue with this story shall we?**

* * *

"Mr Blaze, can you get up now? it's been 5 minutes and I don't think I can drag you any further unless you do this yourself."

Andrew was dragging a rather lifeless Blaziken up the marble steps towards the entrance of their mansion.

"Whats the point? I'm a terrible person."

"You aren't terrible sir."

"I can't even impress your sisters." Harold's voice was muffled as he faceplanted the steps.

"Well, you made Amy happy for once without me doing so."

"When?"

"We you told us that we're gonna live here sir."

Harold didn't reply after Andrew's comment.

"Uh, sir?"

Andrew was about to touch Harold's back before he jumped upright, high and several metres to the sky.

"YES! IF I CAN MAKE AMY HAPPY THEN THAT MEANS THAT I'VE IMPRESSED HER!"

Harold fistbumped the air as the yellow tufts of fur on his feet blazed with fire, as if they were his own jetpacks.

Andrew heard the golden doors behind him creak.

"Dad! quit acting like a child and get Aaron his uniform!"

"Andrew."

"Like I give a damn."

Harold softly landed on the floor, grinning like a fool to Andrew. He placed his grey claws on Andrew's shoulders.

"Thank you Andrew! You've given me the will to live once more! I look forward to make you and your sister's jaws drop at the awesome home that we have!"

"Uh...alright."

"**LET'S GO!**" Harold gripped Andrew's arm as he dashed towards the amber doors, preferring to crash through them rather than open them like any sane person would.**  
**

Andrew clung on to dear life as he ragdolled in the air.

A large crash came once Harold bolted through the doors.

Andrew could barely make out the layout of the Blaze family mansion as he blurred by. The only things that he could make out are that the floors were painted beige and the halls were painted red, as if the mansion was color coded for a Blaziken.

Harold's speed slowed down when he reached a pair of hazel doors. Trees decorated its surface, covering every inch in either branches or leaves. The leaves themselves were actual emeralds as they encrusted the heavy doors.

"Woah, what kind of room is this?"

"You and your sisters!"

Andrew's eyes widened at the sudden reveal.

If that was just the doors to their room, who knows what could be inside.

And that's what they were about to do.

Harold pressed his grey palm across the hazel door. He pushed it a little, generating a small creak as he carried out the motion.

"Here is your new home, Andrew...?"

"Cario. Andrew Cario."

"Well then, welcome to your new home Andrew Cario, I hope you like how your room looks."

And with that, Harold blasted the two doors wide, revealing the mysteries hidden inside the room.

Andrew's eyes widened to saucer size and his mouth dove to the ground, he also felt slightly aroused, only Arceus knows why.

What he saw in front of him was enough to make any posh bastard jealous.

The room's walls were in different shades of blue, some were navy, some midnight, and even cyan in some parts. They all blended into each other as waves which covered the vacant walls. In the middle there was a king size bed, large enough to fit even the water god Mr Kye Ogre himself. The bed was coloured dark, crimson red covered the void black blanket's sides whilst 4 rather large pillows covered the length of the bed.

But they weren't the only things in there.

There was a rather lengthy wardrobe with sapphire sliding doors which covered the entire side of one room, why they didn't convert it into a walk-in closet was beyond Andrew's knowledge. He had yet to open it and reveal its insides but he was too occupied in observing everything else inside the miniature house. To the opposite end there was a large dresser with and oval shaped mirror. Its entirety was completely coloured like cream, which made it stand out in the amalgamation of blues, darks and reds. Beside the dresser was a door which presumably leads Andrew to the bathroom, which he has yet to explore.

There was a small corner on the other side of the dresser was a small play area which was littered with toys, some were dolls of different pokemon. There was a small cyan wall which made the enclosed space.

Andrew froze like a statue at all of the information that was rushing inside his head all at once. To his surprise, Harold spoke once more about the room.

"That aint' all of it kid."

Seemingly, out of nowhere Harold held a remote in his hands. He pressed a button on it.

Suddenly Andrew heard a whirring noise as he saw a wide, black square emerging from the end board of the bed. It was placed in the middle and it didn't fully cover the width of the bed.

"I-is-is that a-"

"Television?"

"..."

"Go on, try the bed...you'll love it." Harold smirked, he was obviously enjoying this.

Andrew leaped at the sea of black that was supposed to be his bed. It felt so...soft. The velvet sheets touched his fur and his soul. He had never felt anything as soft as this. Andrew snow-angeled the bed, his muzzle was planted on the black sheets, moaning in ecstasy.

"So...Soft."

Harold laughed heartily at his actions.

He pulled Andrew out of the bed and went to the side-long wardrobe with his arm in his claws.

With one swift motion, Harold pulled away at the sliding door, revealing Andrew's attire for his job.

"Go on. You have a job to do." Harold motioned his hand towards the sapphire tuxedo.

"No pants?" Andrew questioned?

"Who wears pants?" Harold replied.

Oh, right.

Pokemon are unintentionally naked.

* * *

"Where am I going to start?"

"Sarah will have you for the entire day, whilst I will have tomorrow and Lily will have you on the day after that."

"Seems organized."

"Just wait until you serve me..." Harold grinned evilly.

Andrew winced at his comment, he was unsure about what he meant, but he didn't have time to think.

He had a bratty daughter to serve.

Harold led Andrew to two large ruby doors that was decorated with a collection of gems which formed into a fire on each door.

"She's in there. Good luck."

"Good luck?"

"Yep, she can be...a handful." Harold grinned sheepishly before slowly backing away from Andrew.

"SARAH, ANDREW'S HERE!" Was all he said before he darted away from sight, he soon disappeared from the beige corridor as he turned to a different path.

Andrew waited patiently before knocking on the door again to see if she was actually there.

Upon touching the door, it creaked open a bit.

_'She must have left it open when she returned to her room.'_

Not wanting to be standing outside her bedroom like an idiot, he carefully entered her chambers.

The room was strikingly similar to Andrew's.

All that changed was that the color scheme of the entire room was supposed to relate to a Blaziken, since his room was meant to match a Lucario's.

There was a small table next to her gargantuan bed, on top of it lay an emerald laptop. It faced the bed, the screen was glowing brightly at whoever was facing it.

Andrew observed the similar room until he saw a lump on the bed, which was near the laptop.

It shuffled ever so slightly.

Andrew figured that it was Sarah.

"Uh...mistress Sarah?"

The lump figure in the sheets froze its motions. Immediately it shot up and turned to the butler lucario.

_'Yep...that's...definitely...Sarah...' _Andrew gazed at the ruby goddess before him.

Her hair was frazzled, the two long strands of her beige hair became one, strands of hair came out in different directions.

Her crimson skin was sweating, evident from the luminous laptop that faced her. The ruby bed sheets covered her naked body like a toga, barely covering her vivacious breasts.

Her mouth was open, she seemed to be panting slightly.

Andrew felt his cheeks warm up as he saw the arousing sight before him. His legs pressed against each other tightly, struggling to pin down the raging erection that would make itself clear if he opened up his legs.

"M-m-mistress Sarah?" Andrew stuttered.

Sarah's toga-like bed sheet fell down promptly at his words.

Nice timing.

Both individuals eyes widened at the sight of each other. Andrew gazed at her enticing bosoms, making him forget about the furious member that his legs so desperately pinned down. Sarah's mouth dropped at the heavenly sight which stood full mast as Andrew's legs released their pressure on it. Both individuals stared at each other, neither one making a single move.

Sarah was hypnotized at Andrew's member which stood proudly before her. It twitched ever so slightly between intervals. She observed it, as if it were a new species.

_'That's...quite long.' _She thought.

She then realised that she was staring at his member and he was staring at her breasts.

Oh no.

Sarah turned to a deeper shade of red, her claws made themselves evident as she pulled them out of the covers, one of which was slightly drenched.

Her claws expelled flames.

_'Uh oh.'_ Andrew thought.

He knew what was going to happen next.

**"GET."**

**"OUT!"**

Sarah screamed as she flames exited her mouth. From the looks of it she was probably using flamethrower.

Andrew darted to the doors as the flames slowly crept up on him.

"shitshitshitshitshitshit!" Andrew screamed as he bolted, erection still present.

He closed the doors before the the fire could reach him.

He placed his back on them, they felt slightly warm as he slid down.

Andrew sat on by the doors, his head in between his knees.

He glared at the trouble maker which was finally hiding itself within his azure fur.

"You...you bastard." He hissed.

Boy,

This is going to be a tough day.

* * *

**Dayum.**

**Sarah be fappin'**

**Bonus points and instant respect to what she was fapping to.**

**PM your answer, I don't want the reviews being littered with naughty things, since they are 'Reviews' after all :S**

**OTHER THAN THAT**

**No new chapter tomorrow! Since I'll be uploading the next chapter for 'The Bonds We Share' since it's hiatus ends today.**

**Now that I have 2 stories to work on (and a third one which I'll do weekly), don't expect me to consistently upload one chapter of each story each day.**

**Stories take time, and I'm gonna need alot of it if I'm focusing on two at once.**

**And with my summer vacation nearing its end, expect uploads to be even longer due to schoolwork and such.**

**But don't worry, I promise to upload at least one chapter within 2 days!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Bai**


	5. The Longest Day

**Chapter 5: The Longest Day**

**AAAND we're back!**

**Now that my main story is off hiatus and is now starting up again, I'll be uploading 1 chapter from each story each day.**

**So tomorrow I'll be uploading at my main story and the day after that I'll be back for this one.**

**Don't expect me to keep this up as time goes by. Summer is ending and you all know what that means T.T**

**But I hereby promise that I will always upload 1 chapter within 2 days!**

**Now that's settled, lets get back to the story!**

* * *

Andrew sat beside the ruby doors, fear and panic coursed through his mind.

_'Well, there goes my job.' _he thought.

He had just started out as the Blaze family's butler and in that time he has unknowingly caused a grown man to cry through his sisters and he has seen his **mature **daughter partially naked within 24 hours.

Yep, he's totally boned.

He stood up, dusted himself off and knocked on the door again.

"...Mistress Sarah?"

There was no response.

"I'm not gonna leave because of what just happened...you still have me for the entire day."

Suddenly he heard movement towards him. The ruby door burst open, revealing the scantily clothed Sarah Blaze.

She wore an orange tank top, bra **not** included from Andrew's quick observation. Her sapphire eyes gleamed like fire and there were slight embers escaping her ash claws. She breathed deeply as she glared daggers at the trembling butler.

"Make...me...breakfast." She hissed.

Andrew straightened himself and bowed to her.

"A-as you wish."

He turned around to face the corridor when he froze in his tracks.

"Uh...where's the kitchen?"

Sarah deeply exhaled through her nose and gripped the Lucario's wrist as she led him down. Andrew yelped slightly at her touch, what with her claws burning his fur and his skin all at once.

"Useless piece of..." Sarah grumbled as she dragged Andrew to the kitchen.

Andrew observed her from behind.

Despite the fact that Blazikens were astonishingly tall, Sarah seemed marginally smaller than Andrew, and he was 5 feet, which was 2 feet taller than the average Lucario.

He caught a whiff of her scent as they walked down, there was an amalgamation of odors emanating from her. Some kind of perfume seemed to mask over them, as if she didn't want to catch her scent. But since Andrew had a sense of smell that could outmatch a bloodhound, he was easily able to separate the scents from the masking perfume.

She was rather spicy, yet sweet at the same time, but there was another smell that was present that Andrew could barely notice, and it seemed to get stronger the lower he got.

Before he could acknowledge the scent, Sarah threw him into two large mahogany doors.

"Wah!" Andrew crashed through them. making him slide across the pristine floor of the Blaze mansion. His slide eventually stopped when he collided with the table that was present in the middle of the room.

Well, room was rather an understatement, and so was the table.

He slowly stood up to realize that he was standing in a banquet hall, chandeliers hung at the ceiling, glowing dimly as the windows on the side of the hall blasted light throughout the place. The 'table' that he had collided with was a rather long one, it was dark brown and seemed rather polished.

He could see 4 individuals sitting on the table, all of whom were facing each other in each side.

They were none other than the rest of the Blaze family, Harold and Lily, and Andrew's two sisters.

"Oh! Good morning! Are you going to cook for us?" Lily asked.

_'I guess Lily was still asleep when Harold and Sarah came to get me.'_ Andrew thought.

"Yes! you'll be in for a surprise! Big brother cooks the best meals!" Jackie puffed out her azure chest.

"I'll be looking forward to our meal Andrew! And Sarah, please wear something...less provocative!" Harold groaned.

"Oh please, the peeping tom who is next to me happened to see me in less clothing than this." Sarah retorted.

Amy and Jackie blushed.

_'Did he...see her breasts?" _They both thought in unison.

Andrew shuffled in his position as his face turned crimson.

"Well, you weren't answering...and I thought that you weren't in the room so I looked for you...only to find that you've been looking at a laptop the entire time, ignoring me." Andrew mumbled quietly, his words audible enough for everyone to her.

"Did you say...looking at a laptop?" Harold smirked devilishly, his eyes locked with Sarah's.

Now it was her turn to blush.

"I w-was looking at a c-catalog! I SWEAR!" Sarah screamed.

Andrew looked at the fidgety being beside him, questions ran through his mind as he observed the alien that replaced the ever-confident Sarah.

"Sarah, sweetie. You've been getting quite lonely haven't you?" Harold questioned, a smug grin evident on his face.

"SHUT UP! THIS MUTT WAS A PERVERT AND HE LOOKED ME WHEN I WAS NAKED!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Then why haven't you seriously injured him if he saw you? from what I know, you've said that you'd kill anyone who looked at you that way."

"..." Sarah glared at her father, her face had gone to a deep shade of red as steam rose from her body.

"I'm honestly surprised that I'm still alive, heh." Andrew sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe you wanted him to look at you, because you've been looking at him ever since we met him..." Harold's eyes gleamed as his smile widened to improbable lengths.

Andrew blushed at his comment, but before he could speak again Sarah had stormed off the hall.

"I HATE YO-" Was all she said before she slammed the mahogany doors behind her.

Silence filled the room.

Suddenly, Harold raucously laughed, even Lily joined in, giggling quietly.

The Lucario family stood still, mouths agape at the Blaze family's reaction.

"Don't worry Andrew, she always has these tantrums." Lily reassured him.

"It's nice to get her back once in a while." Harold added in.

The fits of laughter died down as the minutes passed by.

Soon, silence filled the air once more. Andrew hadn't moved from his spot ever since he got up.

"So...who's up for breakfast?"

* * *

One hearty meal after and all the residents of the Blaze mansion (sans Sarah Blaze) happily rubbed their tummies.

Harold belched, prompting fits of laughter from the group.

"Ahh, that was nice, thanks to the wide range of ingredients you have in your kitchen." Andrew said as he smiled at his boss.

"My wife couldn't even use half of what you've done!" Harold laughed heartily.

Jackie and Amy snuggled Andrews sides as they sat next to him. They purred lightly as they gently nuzzled him.

"That was a great meal big bro." Jackie whispered.

"It was delicious." Amy mumbled.

Andrew lightly chuckled at his sisters. To his surprise, he saw Lily approach him across the table and place herself on his lap.

"Thank you." She said before she hugged Andrew.

Andrew was taken back by the sudden gesture, he observed the one Blaziken on the other side of the table.

Harold was looking away at them, his muzzle was scrunched up as he narrowed his eyes to prevent himself from crying, his lips violently quivering.

_'So...cute...must...not look!'_

"Eheh, well, thank you for being such a wonderful family, Sarah included of course." Andrew replied as he gently rubbed Lily's back.

Lily softly moaned as she nuzzled his chest.

The sudden moan was too much for Harold, prompting him to bawl uncontrollably.

Tears uncharacteristically expelled themselves from his eyes as he cried like a child.

"S-s-so H-ear-t WARMING!" Harold stuttered as he crashed his face on the table, bawling all the while.

"I think you need to comfort your dad right now." Andrew chuckled nervously as he stood up with Lily in his arms. Amy and Jackie fell into each others embrace as they slept on the chairs.

Andrew tapped Harold's head to present him his daughter, Lily jumped from Andrew's chest to his as Harold frantically nuzzled the bundle of joy in his arms.

"Well, time for me to make a meal for Sarah, I don't want her to starve because of her temper tantrum." Andrew sighed as he walked to the kitchen once more to prepare a snack for the bratty Blaziken.

Andrew got a selection of spicy berries on a tray before leaving the hall where is friends napped in.

He slowly returned to Sarah's room, a tray in one hand and a napkin in the other, presenting himself like a waiter.

Once he reached the ruby doors, he knocked on them lightly.

"GO AWAY DAD!" Andrew heard Sarah's muffled scream behind the doors.

"It's me, Andrew."

"GO AWAY ANDREW!"

Andrew sighed.

"Please open the door, I have a snack for you."

A slight pause later and the crimson doors peaked open just a little.

A head popped out, its eyes were bloodshot, as though it was crying for quite a while.

"Goodmorning mistress Sarah."

Her eyes drooped down at Andrew's tray.

It was arranged neatly with various berries, the majority of them being Oran. Sarah picked out a Figy berry and quietly consumed it as Andrew watched.

"Thanks." She mumbled after finishing it.

"Oh, you have some on your mouth." Andrew placed his paw with the towel on the corners of Sarah's mouth as he gently wiped bits of the berry away from her.

Sarah froze from his motions and stared at the Lucario before her.

After Andrew finished wiping the bits off, he asked Sarah a question.

"Do you mind me placing it on your table?"

Sarah reluctantly opened the door for the blue jackal as he slowly made his way towards the small table that had the emerald laptop that he saw earlier. The laptop had its screen facing slightly forward of course.

"There we go, now is there anything else that you n-." he stopped as he placed the tray down.

The bright glow from the laptop and the reflection on the space below the keyboard revealed what she had been watching the entire time.

His eyes widened at the sight of what he saw.

"What's wrong?" Sarah said. She stared curiously at the frozen Lucario's back as he slowly place the tray next to the laptop.

"N-nothing, I forgot that Amy and Jackie were sleeping in the the banquet hall." Andrew improvised his sentences as he hastily tried to leave the room.

Sarah eyed him suspiciously, his head faced downwards and his walking pace was somewhat quick and hushed.

"I-I'll be leaving now." He said as he touched the scorch marks that were present on the ruby doors.

"Wait."

Andrew halted, his body froze.

_'THE JIG IS UP!' SHE SAW ME LOOK AT IT!"_

"Whatever might it be mistress Sarah?" Andrew nervously said.

"..."

"Thanks."

Andrew mentally sighed with relief.

"Anything to please my mistress."

Had he been looking behind himself at that point, he would have noticed that Sarah was blushing slightly at his words.

"I'll be waiting in my room if you need me to aid you, I still have the entire day with you, you know." Andrew looked back to Sarah as she regained her composure.

"Y-yeah."

He gave a nonchalant smile to the Blaziken as he left the room.

"See you later!" He screamed behind the doors.

"..."

"Yeah..."

"See ya later..."

Sarah returned to her bed as she threw her tank top off. She slid inside the covers as she turned the laptop to face her once more. One of her claws reached further down in her body as the other brought the screen up again.

**_'Anything to please my mistress...'_ **Andrew's answer lingered on her mind.

_'Yeah...he'd do anything to please me...'_

* * *

**Wow...**

**Awkward.**

**I'll leave it to you peeps to figure out what she was looking at like last time!**

**I'll reveal it next chapter ;)**

**Stay tuned!**

**Bai**


	6. The Shortest Afternoon

**Chapter 6: The Shortest Afternoon**

**AAAAAAAND We're back!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Lets get this introduction over with!**

* * *

Andrew slowly walked away from Sarah's room. His mind was clouded with assumptions.

The only sound he could hear was the pitter-patter of his feet when they collided with the floor.

The sight he saw on Sarah's laptop was more than enough to arouse him.

It was a video, a rather provocative one too.

It was a full on, 2 hour video of certain pokemon...mating.

He heard slight sounds that came from the nearby earphones.

The sounds that fully aroused him.

_'No...she couldn't be watching...that video...right?'_

_'Then again, it was playing when I got there, which meant that I interrupted her...'_

_'The timer was nearly halfway when I saw it...'_

_'2 hours...'_

_'Who would ever be into those things?'_

_'Then again...any teenager would be into **that **kind of stuff...I think.'_

_'Am I into that stuff?'_

_'Probably not, especially since I'm around my sisters most of the time at night. I practically can't do anything once they latch themselves on me.'_

_'Then again...I do have a lot of time to myself during the day when I'm away from them.'_

He was right about one thing.

Not once in his life has he ever masturbated.

He never had the time to, really. Even if he did, he felt as though it wouldn't be the right thing to do, even when he was away from his sisters. For the fear of being caught was worth more than being in heaven for a few seconds.

_'Alright Andrew...It's perfectly fine to see another teenage pokemon engaging in such...amorous activities.'_

_'You will have your share when you meet your mate...then you can do all of that without worry.'_

_'All of that...all of what the video showed...'_

_'**All of it.**' _

Andrew felt a similar sensation once more.

_'Stay down you bastard...I've had enough of your antics.'_

He sighed deeply before quickening his pace towards the banquet hall.

* * *

Minutes later he had arrived, just behind the doors as he opened them.

He was greeted with a heart-warming sight.

Splayed across the table was the comatose Harold Blaze, his back on the table and a certain Lily Blaze on his toned chest. She slowly rose and fell on her father as he breathed quietly. Harold had his arms wrapped around her petite body as he unconsciously nuzzled his daughter.

The next sight he saw were of his two sisters. They had curled up on the chairs as their heads joined with each other. Their azure fur seemed cleaner than usual, due to them bathing in the Blaze family's own mini-lake. Amy held the bony carcass of a Magikarp as she lightly snored next to her sister.

Andrew slowly approached them. A small smile creeping on his face as he picked up his sisters.

He draped Amy and Jackie on his shoulders, right before covering Harold and his daughter who were in the middle of the table with the white tablecloth that they slept on.

"It's been a tough morning hasn't it?" Andrew whispered to his sisters. He lightly caressed Jackie's back, delving deep in her sapphire fur and massaging her skin. She elicits a light moan before slowly stirring on his shoulders.

"Mmm...Is it night time yet?" She groaned.

"It's almost noon." Andrew replied. "You seem pretty out of it, then again, you have been constantly doing things throughout the day, not to mention us waking up at such an early time."

"Take us to bed Andy." She returned to her slumber right before nuzzling the side of Andrew's cheeks.

"Will do." He said before continuing to caress her fur.

It was now Amy's turn to speak as she stirred from Andrew's movements.

"Mmm... What's with the suit?"

"I'm a butler remember?"

"I like it better without it."

"Why?"

"That way I can feel your fur, and not that white cloth."

"Heh, I'll take it off when we get to bed."

"Is it night time?"

"Nope. Noon actually."

"Good."

"Good?"

"More cuddle time."

"Heh."

As Andrew walked through the beige corridors of the Blaze mansion, he couldn't help but notice a familiar smell that occasionally enters his nose. Lightly shrugging, he dismisses any thoughts and continues with his journey.

_'Alright! Halfway through the day and I've..._

_Gotten aroused from the naked sight of my master's daughter._

_Learned that said master's daughter watches porn._

_Unintentionally made my sisters defile the miniature lake outside for purposes such as cleaning their fur._

_Unintentionally caused a Magikarp's death._

_Gotten a sweet ass bedroom._

_Gotten a sweet ass suit._

_Gotten my first erection(s) in quite some time._

_And..._

_Learned that Sarah 'likes' Lucario's...'_

Immediately he halted his train of thoughts as he reached the mahogany door that led to their amazing room.

The leaf green gems twinkled as the Sun's rays reflected off them.

Andrew pushed the doors open, a sudden, refreshing gust of wind blasted his face as he split open the entrance to his permanent bedroom.

"Ahhh, fresh air...even if it came from the bedroom." Andrew chuckled.

"Um..."

Andrew flinched at the sudden female sound. He swiftly turned his back to see a certain female Blaziken staring at his eyes.

The familiar scent had returned and was now stronger than ever.

"Oh! Good afternoon mistress Sarah." He stuttered.

"Y-yes...Good afternoon."

"Whatever can I help you with?"

"Y-you're still under my command for today, right?"

"Mhmm." Andrew mumbled as he approached the bed, his sisters were still on his shoulders. Sarah stayed outside the room as she watched her servant's behind.

_'Firm...butt.'_

Andrew turned to her once more.

"Well? what is it you ask of me?" He questioned.

"Come to my room once you finish with whatever business you have here." Sarah straightened herself as she momentarily snapped out of her stupor.

"Alright then. You can wait out here if you want. I won't take long."

"Fine."

"If you'll allow, would you mind if I removed my attire for the day, I promise to wear them tomorrow."

Sarah's irises shrunk as an un-noticable blush formed on her ruby cheeks.

"Th-that is perfectly fine. Though I doubt you'll receive the same answer for my father when he has you tomorrow."

"I'll keep that in mind." Andrew said as he effortlessly removed his suit, whilst having Amy and Jackie on his shoulders as he does the process.

With a flick of his left leg, the suit which hung on it was flung across the room and into the dresser.

"I'm almost done, let me just place my sisters on the bed and we'll leave."

"I'll be outside waiting." Sarah said as she slowly closed the door.

Unbeknownst to Andrew, she was peeking behind the slit of the mahogany door, which began to get a bit wider and provide more vision as she closed them.

Andrew slowly crept up on the massive azure bed before lowering his back on them.

_'A minute of rest won't hurt.'_

Andrew softly landed on the tender sheets as he pushed Amy and Jackie off his shoulders.

Amy unconsciously rolled around the bed, distancing herself from Jackie and Andrew as she writhed on the covers.

"So...soft." She mumbled.

Jackie wrapped her little arm across Andrew as she assumed her position on Andrew's stomach, her crotch dangerously rubbing against his as she placed her head on his chest.

"Mmm...that's better." Jackie moaned as her tail wagged slowly, which unintentionally cause her hips to sway left and right.

Rubbing Andrew's crotch.

Andrew sported a rather deep crimson of a blush as he looked at the elated Riolu happily grinding herself on him.

Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her back, caressing her fur like he did moments ago. Jackie happily replied by wagging her tail faster, increasing the movement on her hips.

_**"Oh! Yes! Yes! So big!"**_

Andrew heard the sounds from the earpieces from the video on the laptop once more in his mind.

He could hear his own kind praise their mate.

**_"Shove your knot inside me!"_**

_'Andrew...not now...not when you have your sister right on top of you...'_

Andrew could see his sight change back to the laptop's screen. Instead of her innocent sister, he could see the female lucario bounce on him. Her tongue lolled out and her eyes faced the ceiling as she bounced on his member, his knot slightly entering.

Snapping out of his lusty stupor, he could feel his erection growing rapidly as his member made contact with Jackie's fur. It slid along her body until her furry chest encompassed it.

"Warm..." Jackie mumbled as she shuffled around Andrew's embrace, unknowingly stroking his member with his body.

A sting of pleasure hit him as his member continued to slide along her slim body.

_'Andrew! Stop. Now. Sarah is outside the door. **Waiting**.'_

_'But...I still have a few seconds... maybe it's time to find out why other pokemon do these things.'_

_'No. I will not use my sister to stimulate myself...no matter how..gooood...it may feel.'_

Andrew was already sliding Jackie on his member, her fur tickling and pleasuring it as he wrapped his arms around her.

_'Ok. Ok. Now I know why they do it.'_

Andrew then abruptly halted his motions. Realising the situation that has happened before him.

Slowly sitting upwards. He placed Jackie next to Amy as he glared at the Sapphire organ that stood full mast.

_'Curse you for making me do this...'_

He could see a small, transparent liquid drip from the tip of his member as it died down.

_'At least **you** enjoyed it.'_

_'I'll make a vow to **never **do that again.'_

_'At least...not with my sisters.'_

Andrew slowly approached the door to see his master, sweating.

"Something wrong? Are you ill mistress Sarah?" Andrew asked.

He knew that she wasn't ill, the overwhelming smell of her musk was made clear the moment he left the doorway.

Suddenly, a stupid but alarming thought came to his mind.

_'Please, for the love of Arceus. Don't tell me that she is in heat.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the dining hall.**

Harold's eyes fully opened. He quickly stood upright, still having Lily clinging onto his chest.

"MY FATHER SENSES ARE TINGLING!"

"Dad...not so loud...I'm sleeping."

Harold dashed along the table as he headed for the door. Lily clung onto dear life as her little body did its best to keep it's grip on her father.

"I SENSE INCOMING DEFILEMENT!"

* * *

"I-I'm not ill, let's just go." Sarah walked towards her room.

Andrew cautiously followed suit.

Alarm bells rang across his mind.

_'Oh dear Arceus! What if she is in heat...'_

_'Come to think of it, she hasn't been acting like her normal self in a while.'_

_'And her scent has gotten incredibly strong as the day went by.'_

_'Is that a good thing?'_

_'No...no it's bad. Really bad. What if she comes onto me?'_

_'As much as I'd love her to, I can't. She isn't her normal self. And she'll probably hate me when it ends.'_

_'That, and if we actually do it...I will most definitely get her pregnant.'_

_'...'_

_'Alright Andrew, this is the time to redeem yourself for what you did earlier.'_

_'If you can survive today, you can cuddle your sisters all night, but think of anything impure during that time and I'll make sure you'll never live it down.'_

Leaving his train of thought, Andrew finally broke the veil of silence that covered itself on him and Sarah.

"Mistress Sarah, what will I be doing once we arrive to your room?"

"Oh, Arnold...you'll see soon enough when we get there."

"Andrew."

_'Well, even if she's in heat, at least she still remembers to name me incorrectly.'_

Andrew mentally sighed as he prepared himself for the events that are about to happen.

Meanwhile, a faint, inaudible shout is heard in the distance as the duo silently walked to Sarah's room.

**"MUST...PREVENT...DEFILEMENT!"**

* * *

**Next time in 'Be At My Side', things get a little saucy.**

**But will a certain father end it before it happens? Or will he be too late?**

**Will Amy and Jackie ever get over their brother complex? Probably not.**

**Can Andrew stand strong through the incoming onslaught that Sarah will put him through? Or will he succumb to his urges?**

**I don't fucking know, I haven't written the next chapter yet.**

**At least, not for now...**

**Stay tuned! **

**Bai**


	7. An Awkward Night

**Chapter 7: An Awkward Night**

**Welcome back!**

**Things are gonna get smexy...or not.**

**Eh, enjoy ze chapter while I eat some hot pockets.**

* * *

"Mmmm...where's Andy?"

"_Andyyyy...mmmmhhh._"

"Amy, wake up."

"_Five more minutes with Andy..._"

"Urgh, there has to be some entertainment here..."

"..."

"_Oh Andy..._"

"Oooh, a remote!"

***Sound of whirring is heard.***

"Bed Tv? nice."

"Hmmm..."

_**"Buy your own berries at-**_

"Boring."

_**"An interview with Mister Kye Ogre will take pl-**_

"Boring."

_**"I bet you now that the Latios will make mincemeat out of that Pikac-**_

"Rigged."

**_"Now Professor Beeheeyem, why are you so wei-_**

"Man, this is boring."

_**"Last time on Forbidden lovers..."**_

"Hmm..."

"Pokelove channel..."

"I wonder..."

The blue pup watches intently at the screen, entranced by the scene happening before her eyes.

_**"Oh Luke! Will you be my mate?"**_

_**"I'd love to, Lucy!"**_

"Interesting..."

_**"But what if our parents find out?"**_

_**"I love you, I don't care about what they say!"**_

***Dramatic music plays as the two Lucario's kiss.***

"..."

"Andrew..."

**_"Now...let's consummate our love as mates."_**

**_"Oh Luke!"_**

* * *

Andrew's heart pounded his chest as he and Sarah slowly made their way to her room.

_'Please, Arceus. Please don't tell me that Sarah is in heat."_

_'Even though that would be a dream come true...'_

"So, Mistress Sarah."

"Yes Adam?"

"Pray tell, what we are about to do?"

"It is confidential."

"But if you reveal it to me now, I can be prepared for it."

"_You're already prepared..._" Sarah muttered

"Excuse me?"

"I-I've already prepared what we have to do. So there is no need for asking."

"Oh, very well."

Andrew walked nervously as he trembled behind his master.

He soon noticed subtle changes about her.

She began to sway her voluptuous hips in a rather, alluring manner. Coupled with her overwhelming musk, any male will easily lash out at her and satisfy her needs. Fortunately, Andrew knew better than that, but his strong will is beginning to waver. It won't be long until he too, releases the lusty beast inside him.

Soon enough, they reached their destination.

Andrew peered out of the window to see the sun descending down the horizon.

_'Dusk...Just a few more hours...'_

Sarah pushed open the ruby doors to reveal her bedroom once more. Andrew felt a similar rush of wind blast his face, though it wasn't fresh air that he sniffed in his nostrils.

It was something else.

Something more, enticing.

Sarah turned around to face the naked jackal in front of her.

"Well then, come in Archie."

"Andrew."

"Whatever."

He stepped inside her room once more. Shivering at the thoughts that she would make him do.

Sarah motioned towards the bed and sat on the end of it.

_**'Just...imagine him as Vince...yeah...that should work.'**_

"Sit here." She patted on her side, gazing at her butler.

Gulping, Andrew slowly made his way next to her.

He noticed the omnipresent emerald laptop on her dresser, it's screen glowing brightly as it is always leaning forward.

Hesitantly, he sat down on the velvet covers next to Sarah.

"W-well, what should I do now?" Andrew said.

Sarah gazed at his eyes, a blush came to her cheeks.

"Mistress Sarah?"

"Do you know why I sent you here?" She said.

"If my assumptions are correct, then I believe I do." He sighed.

"Do you know what we are going to do?"

"Yes, but I will refrain for doing so."

"Why?" Her tone changed, giving slight amounts of anger.

"Because this is not what the master I know would do." Andrew replied with the utmost confidence. He gave a stern face to his master.

Sarah pursed her lips.

She knew that this was wrong, but her urges were growing too much for her to handle. It took all of her willpower to not pin him right there and then and claim him.

"I am your master and you will do as I say."

"I have the right to complain to your father."

"Your rights have no effect here in my domain." Sarah smiled slyly.

She placed her right hand on his left thigh. Her claws softly caressed the muscles that hid within that fur of his.

"Mistress Sarah, please. Don't."

"I order you to not resist. Andrew."

Andrew's eyes widened at the now serious Sarah that has a half-lidded look in her eyes.

_'She serious now. Dammit.'_

"Very well." Andrew hissed.

The way her tender claws softly grinded on Andrew's thighs made him wag his tail in excitement, much to his dismay.

Andrew kept a defiant look at his master as she looked at a certain place. He could see her transparent drool expel from her mouth as she lightly panted.

_'This is it, Mom. Dad. I'm gonna be a man...'_

* * *

**_"Oh Luke! Give me your knot!_**

**_"Anything to make you happy, my love."_**

**_"Ohhh yes!"_**

A certain blue pup watches intently at the scene that is unfolding in front of her eyes. Her mouth is agape as a line of drool is trailing down her chin. Her eyes have widened to saucers and a prominent blush dominates her cheeks.

**_"It feels..so amazing!"_**

**_"Now, we can never be parted, my love."_**

"Jackie...what's with the noi-"

**_"Give me your seed Luke! I want to feel your love inside me!"_**

**_"I'll give you everything I have, Lucy!"_**

"What in Arceus is this?"

"Shshshhhh, Luke and Lucy are making love."

* * *

Sarah's tender claws slid closer to Andrew's groin.

**_"He's definitely bigger than Vince..."_**

Andrew tried his hardest to stifle his moans, but his excited tail deceives him as it slaps Sarah's ruby skin when it wags furiously.

"Please...no.." Andrew scrunched up his muzzle as he closed his eyes. Waves of pleasure rocked his body just from her heavenly touch.

The he felt it.

He felt her grip on him.

On his member.

Andrew shot his eyes wide open as she squeezed his member. He released a moan as he lurched forward a little.

"Please!...Sarah...You're in heat!" He desperately pleaded to his master to end this immediately. But his request fell on deaf ears.

"And?"

"You'll regret this the morning after!" He hissed

"And who said that?" Sarah rebutted. A sly smile wracked her lips as she began to stroke his member.

"No...no-one." Andrew sighed in defeat. He knew that all his efforts would go in vain. She was going to be his first whether he liked it or not, so it would just be better to let her do her job and have him to enjoy it along the way.

Little by little his moans became louder and louder, at some point during their session, Andrew had fallen on Sarah's shoulder as she toyed with her butler.

"See? you're enjoying this." Sarah said.

**_'Andrew! Dammit Andrew! First your sisters and now your master?! You are despicable.'_**

_'I can't help it, brain. Her hands...they're so soft and warm...'_

**_'What would your parents say!'_**

_'I know for sure that my dad would be rooting for me.'_

**_'Grrr.'_**

"M-mistress Sarah."

"Hmm?"

"I'm...I'm..close."

Her movements halted. Andrew mentally sighed in relief as she stopped. Her tender claws removed themselves from his member, giving off a sense of need and relief from Andrew.

"Thank you, mistress Sarah. I knew you would be responsible and sto-_**AH**_!"

Andrew yelped as Sarah plunged her topmost orifice down his eggmaker. He felt the warm, wet sensation tingle inside him as she slowly bobbed her head on his member.

The pleasure overwhelmed Andrew. He was so close, and he couldn't hold it off any longer. He felt his seed slowly travelling up his shaft as she fellated him. This was it, he was going to come.

As if by instinct, his left paw travelled along Sarah's mane and stopped on her head. Suddenly, it began to push and retract her head on his member, quickening the pace.

Andrew could barely contain himself as the beast inside him took over. He felt his innocence slowly shred away as he continued the heinous act.

"I'm-I'm-I'm cummi-

**"Stop. Right. There!"**

Andrew shot open his eyes, which had closed for an unknown amount of time.

To his surprise, he saw the father of his master, angry and steam fuming from his nostrils.

_**"DAD! DON'T INTERFERE!"**_

"Harold! Help!"

**_"SHUT UP YOU. YOU ARE MINE UNTIL THE DAY ENDS AND YOU ARE GOING TO COME FOR ME!"_**

"Please! Harold stop her!"

The bulky patriarch stomped towards Andrew and Sarah, Lily still hanging from his chest.

"What's that smell, dad?"

Harold towered over his eldest daughter, the windows around the room lit his back, casting a dim shadow around her as the Sun descends over the horizon. Harold was breathing loudly, and heavily.

**"Sarah Ruby Blaze. I order you to halt your sexual assault on our poor, unwilling butler."**

Sarah shot daggers at her father, all the while having Andrew's member firmly lodged inside her mouth.

Taking his chance, Andrew leapt back, separating Sarah's mouth from him. A soft pop is heard as he does the motion. Andrew slowly got up as he rolled out of the bed.

Panting heavily, He nodded at Harold, mouthing a silent "Thank you" before he scattered from the room.

_**"Arceus dammit Dad! Why did you have **_**to interfere?"** Sarah growled.

**"You are in heat! This is not the kind of behaviour that you would be enacting when you are around our butler!"**

_**"How did you even know? What are you? a psychic type?"**_

**"Fathers have their instincts, child."**

"Daddy...this room smells weird, let's go." Lily muttered as she dared not to open her eyes.

Sarah pouted as her dad left the scene, leaving her even more sexually frustrated than before.

She turned her head towards the omnipresent laptop, her companion in her time of need.

**_"At least I still have you..."_**She licked her lips.

* * *

**_"Oh Luke! You are an amazing lover!"_**

**_"Oh Lucy! Only you could bring me to such pleasures!"_**

Two little blue puppies watched with intent at the scene ending on the Television._  
_

**_"Our souls are connected forever, big brother."_**

**_"Is that your way of saying that my knot is inside of you?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

***The two Lucarios share a hearty laugh as they drift into sleep. The camera pans away from them, revealing the moonlight.***

"Th-that..."

"Was..."

"Amazing!" They said in unison as they swooned.

They leaned into each other as they sighed heavily. Their ears twitched as they heard a soft sound emanating outside the door.

* * *

Andrew ran.

He ran for his life.

He ran with all the stamina he could muster.

He ran...

******With his erection still present.**  


_'I don't care if it isn't the end of the day! I'm sure Harold will understand.'_

He dashed as his bedroom drew ever closer, his place of rest nearing.

_'Well, I don't know how Harold saved me, but I'm glad he did. He managed to stop the inevitable.'_

**_'Well, I guess you deserve a cuddle or two with your sisters...'_**

_'Cuddles? I'm latching onto them and never letting go!'_

**_'Weirdo.'_**

_'Hey, you know you'd love for that to happen.'_

**_'Sh-shut up.'_**

Andrew stood and faced the mahogany door once more. The emeralds that adorned it gleamed in the light as the last few rays of the sun hit it.

He had done it.

He had gone through the entire day as a butler.

And his prize was waiting behind these doors.

Slowly, as if to savour the moment, Andrew pushed the doors open. He felt the familiar gust of wind hit his face as a greeting.

"Ahhhh."

His vision was greeted by the sight of his sisters lightly snoring on his bed. They leaned upon each other as they both held a large, blue pillow between them.

_'They must have missed me.'_

Andrew happily strutted across the room and slid on the bed. With the utmost care of not waking them, he removed the pillow between them and substituted it for himself. Happily sighing, he wrapped his arms around them as he brought them into a tight embrace.

"Goodnight girls." Andrew whispered.

Jackie stirred (**_falsely_**) as she saw her big brother once more, her eyes peeking open.

"Amy, look, our pillow turned into Andy." She mumbled.

Amy cooed as she pressed herself against Andy, her head resting on his chest.

"We've missed you..." She whispered.

"I missed both of you too." Andrew replied. "Now, go to sleep, I know I will."

The trio sighed as Andrew was the last to close his eyes.

**With his erection still present.**

* * *

**Thanks to Silvinex for suggesting the Tv idea!**

**Fortunately for Andrew, Harold's fatherly senses had saved him!**

**All he has to do now is rest with his sisters.**

**But will it go down peacefully?**

**He thinks it will.**

**But his naughty sisters might have something up in their sleeves.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Gubai.**


	8. A Wet Dream (Non-canon)

**Chapter 8: A Wet Dream**

**Jeeeeezus, I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait.**

**I've been dealing with homework, stress, and among other things.**

**I'm not sure if I can keep up the 2 day upload, but on Monday I'll try my best to keep consistent.**

**I've realised that my main problem is me trying to do an entire chapter in the course of one day.**

**Due to me returning home at 5pm after high skewl, I have roughly 5 hours to do coursework hw AND a chapter before I need to sleep. This caused a lot of stress for me, since I'm always working. The weekends were pretty much where I could relax for a few hours until I make another chapter once more.**

**So this time, I'll be spreading out my writing over 3 days, which can hopefully even out the overbearing workload that has been thrust into me.**

**Bear with me if I take more than 3 days to upload, chances are that I'm actually working on a 3k chapter (1k per day).**

_**ANYWAYS**_

**There will be considerable amounts of lemons and incest (though I won't fully cross the line unless you readers want me to) as the name of the chapter rightly says so, which means that if you aren't into taboo stuff and whatnot, just avoid this chapter.**

* * *

Andrew sighed briefly as his mind drifted to sleep.

It had been one day of his new job as a butler, and it had drained him alot. His muscles ached as they stiffened due to the lack of use in bed. He felt very weary, but he still had his sisters to cuddle and snuggle up to.

Amy and Jackie sandwiched their brother as he softly snored. Their thoughts racing from the scenes they saw from the show they watched earlier. Jackie placed her head on Andrew's chest, nonchalantly looking up to him to check if he had fallen asleep.

Andrew's muzzle seemed to be at peace, his breaths were deep as he fell into a sleep coma. His chest lifted and descended, bringing along Jackie's face with it.

The window behind them showed the ascending moon, it's shining rays slowly cascading over the bed as the Lucario held his two sisters close.

Jackie wrapped her arm around his stomach, nuzzling his furry chest as Amy did the same. Strong emotions welled from the sisters as their brother cuddled them. Amy and her sister were still mulling over what they saw on the pokelove channel. They thought of how Luke and Lucy declared their love to each other...and how they made love to each other.

Jackie nestled her head in the crook of Andrew's shoulder as she slowly slid on his body. Amy, who had her eyes closed and was completely oblivious to the situation, continued nuzzling her brother until her muzzle was pushed off by Jackie. She glared at her as Jackie stole her position for two nights in a row.

As a response, Andrew groaned as his body shifted on the sudden weight of the blue puppy on him, his arms entrapping Jackie as Amy was left alone on the azure covers. He tightly hugged his sister as he absentmindedly nibbled on her ear.

She softly moaned in her brother's embrace as Amy fumed with jealousy. Bed time was always Amy and Jackie's favorite time, since Andrew was extremely affectionate to them after their parent's disappearance, and he wanted to give them as much love as their parents would every time they went to sleep. Soon enough it turned into a nightly habit for Andrew, and the routine had been encrusted into his mind, making him able to do it without him needing to be conscious to know.

Jackie gave quiet 'nyaah's as her left ear radiated tingles of ecstasy. Her left leg jerked involuntarily, brushing his groin every once in a while. Amy meanwhile, pouted as her brother gave her rival his utmost attention. She could her Jackie's soft moans as her paw rubbed his back, gripping his fur as she tried to push herself closer to him.

Seconds later, Andrew stopped his motions and began to half-heartedly kiss her on her forehead.

_'Maybe he can kiss me on the cheek, or mouth. It's only a gesture of family love..right?' _Jackie thought.

She turned her head upwards as Andrew kissed between her eyes. Her heart thumped loudly as a strange sensation emanated from deep inside her. Her muzzle met his as he slowly kissed again, aiming right for her mouth.

Jackie was entranced by the motion, her eyes never leaving his as he softly pushed against her lips. Andrew's tender touch made her heart flutter as she felt her brother's love.

He repeatedly pecked her until Jackie decided to take it a step further. As he pushed to her lips once more, Jackie returned the motion as she puckered her lips.

Strangely, Andrew didn't part from her like he would.

He froze in place as alarms rang inside of Jackie's head.

_'He's going to wake up! He's going to wake up!' _She screamed inside her head.

Little did she know that Andrew had other thoughts dwelling in his mind.

To her surprise, she felt his tongue invade her mouth as Andrew's soft kisses turned into full on, tongue-in-mouth makeout sessions.

* * *

**-Scene switch, Andrew's dreamscape-**

_Andrew was sitting on the hill as a Blaziken leaned on his shoulder. She nuzzled him lovingly as he pecked her forehead with kisses._

_His back was leaning against a peach tree as they looked at the countryside. The midnight sky was littered with twinkling stars, whilst the moon provided Andrew and Sarah with light as they spent time in each other's embrace._

_"Oh Sarah." Andrew quietly moaned._

_She looked at him, her eyes gave a sense of need, of want. A pink blush came to her ruby cheeks as she watched her lover give her the attention she so desperately needs. Her bouncy breasts pushed on his side as she tried to level her face with his muzzle._

_"Andrew.." She gazed into his eyes._

_"Sarah.." Andrew wrapped his arms around her perfect body, her voluptuous hips which only belonged to him and him only, her virginity for his to take, and for him to take only._

_He passionately kissed his mate, her mouth willingly allowing his tongue to explore with. He tasted her, her spicy saliva having somewhat of a fishy taste to it. Sarah's tongue gently wrestled with his. Neither side was too violent, in fact, it felt more of a massage than a wrestle to say the least._

_Slowly, Sarah mounted Andrew, her nether regions precariously hovering over his._

_They parted from the kiss, with Sarah immediately diving for his ears, nibbling them with her gentle beak._

_"Lucarios and Riolus love this when someone does it to them." Sarah whispered to the ear she nibbled on._

_Andrew elicits soft moans, his grip tightening as he felt his erection rising._

_**'Not...now..'** Andrew thought._

_"Ooooh, looks like, someone is happy." Sarah smirked. She blew on his ear as it twitched from the hot air. _

_"I'm still in heat..." She whispered as her lower lips met his member. It prodded her, parting her folds ever so slightly. Sarah squeaked in anticipation, waiting for her mate to shove his 8 inches of love inside her..._

_To claim her as his own..._

_To release inside her..._

_"Do it."_

_Without needing to reply, Andrew slowly penetrated her. His tip was coated in her juices as he filled her inside. Sarah moaned at his overwhelming girth, she quickly dismissed the screeching pain from her hymen tearing as the top half of her body fell limp, using Andrew as her bed and pillow._

_Her insides convulsed, happy that they are to meet a foreign object entering their home. They squeezed and squeezed, pleasure was given off as their reward. Andrew fully hilted inside of her as the two panted, overwhelmed by the waves of ecstasy that they had gone through._

_"Big...warm..." Sarah whispered._

_"It fits me so well...it's like we're meant to be with each other." Andrew replied._

_After resting for a while, Andrew started thrusting, gripping his mate in his embrace as she submitted to his love. His back had slid off the bark of the tree and was now facing the air._

_Andrew quickly positioned himself to be on top of the limp Blaziken as he placed her back on the emerald leaves. His member was massaged by her insides as he quietly moaned, his pace never quickened nor did it slow down. _

_It felt so good._

_So very good._

_Sarah held onto Andrew as if her life depended on it. Her legs twisted around his back as she moaned in tandem with his thrusts. Her mind was overridden by the feeling of love and lust as her heat slowly faded. Her pussy was softly pounded, the tip of his member entering her cervix briefly before he exited once more. Her moans increased in volume as she quickly neared her climax._

_Andrew kissed her to silence her moans, his tongue wrestling with her limp tongue as their mouths vibrated from Sarah's moaning._

_Everything felt...so nice_

_So wonderful..._

* * *

Jackie softly moaned as her body slid along the member that had made itself evident during her kiss with Andrew. It quickly became the wall between her brother and her as Amy looked at them incredulously, surprised and aroused at the sight in front of her eyes.

Jackie felt the overbearing heat from Andrew's member as Andrew slid her along it with the help of his arms.

_'It's so...warm.' _She thought.

_'It's really big too.'_

She could feel his knot making contact with her nether regions, its soft and bouncy feel as it squished against her lower lips. She could hear Andrew moaning silently.

"I think he's having a wet dream!" Jackie whispered.

"What's that?" Amy replied.

"I think it's like having a dream where you make love to someone."

"Then what's with the 'wet' part?"

"I don't know! I've never had one!"

Before Jackie could say any more, Andrew had begun to nibble on her ear once more, rendering her useless to resist to his advances.

**"Mrfhm...Sarah.." **Andrew groaned.

Andrew increased his pace, rubbing his member on the two bodies that encompassed it. He relinquished his grip on Jackie's ears and began to kiss the air, puckering his lips to the cold wind.

Jackie panted lightly as she lay her face sideways on Andrew's chest, her chin was occasionally colliding with his member as he thought of her as 'Sarah'

"Well? Go on, kiss him!" Jackie whispered to her sister.

Hesitantly, Amy crawled over to Andrew's muzzle. She used her paws to angle his face to hers as she prepared to kiss his puckered lips.

"Do I just do it like Luke and Lucy did on that show?" She asked Jackie.

"I think so."

Amy mimicked Andrew as she planted her lips onto his. Her mouth was immediately invaded by his tongue as he gave into it with such passion. Amy's heart fluttered wildly, she had never done such a thing with her brother before and now he is kissing her! of all pokemon!

She loved her brother as much as Jackie did, but they never even got close to doing things like **this** with Andrew. The most they could do to him was just hug and cuddle most of the time, but they wanted to do something more..affectionate to show their love to him.

And this was just that.

* * *

**-Scene switch, Andrew's dreamscape-**

_Andrew closed his eyes as he kissed Sarah, his thoughts ran wild from the current situation._

_'I'm-I'm kissing Sarah! It feels so amazing!' He thought._

_'If only this was real...'_

_Strangely, his thoughts wandered to the video that he saw on Sarah's emerald laptop._

_He could remember the scene that unfolded from the video._

_He could see the female Lucario happily bouncing on the male pokemon's cock. _

_He could see the faces she made as she pleased her mate._

_Her tongue lolling out..._

_Her mouth agape..._

_Her drool dripping..._

_Her wanton eyes pleading for the sweet release the male could give her._

_Then..._

_He thought of his sisters._

**_"Oh! Andy!"_**

_Andrew's eyes snapped open to see a different pokemon in Sarah's position. She was a Lucario like him, but she had no chest spike and her breasts were slightly smaller than Sarah's._

**_"It feels so good Andy!" _**_The female cried out as she hugged his body._

_Andrew halted his motions immediately, shocked that he could do such a thing to the Lucario who he presumed to be his own sister._

_He fell backwards, landing on his rump as his member popped out of the Lucario's innocent flower._

_Andrew's eyes stared at her being, incredulous at the current situation that had happened._

**_"Andy...Jackie wants more! Pwease!"_**

_Andrew stood up to see his evolved sister posing provocatively on the lush grass._

_Her strong legs were wide open, displaying her dripping pussy to his lusty eyes. Her tongue lolled out of her face as a pink blush came to her lean cheeks._

_Jackie's arms were held out as if she was trying to doggy paddle the air. Her breasts popped out of her fur, nipples erect. A small pool of her love juice had dribbled from her sex._

_Her alluring pose was too much for Andrew, it was too adorable yet sexy at the same time._

_His thoughts waged a war on each other. One side wanted to take her right then and there, whilst the other wanted to abstain from obvious reasons._

**'Andrew, no. Don't. She's your sister.'**_  
_

**'But this is a dream! It's not like it will ever happen anyway! no offence of course."**

**'This is incest! Do you really want to cross that line Andrew?'**

**'So what? if he loves her, then he can do whatever he wants with her! By the way, if Jackie is there, then where is Amy?"**

_Andrew's thoughts were stopped by a presence suddenly appearing behind him._**  
**

_If her was thinking about Amy, then it would only make sense for her to appear, in his dreamscape no less._

_He felt a paw gripping his erect organ, stroking it softly as he was nuzzled on his neck._

**_"It's so big, Andy. Can it fit inside me?"_**_ Andrew's ears twitched as he heard a familiar sound enter his ears._

**'Great, Andrew. You started thinking of Amy and now she's here.'**

**'Great, Andrew! Amy's here! now we can do some good ol' family love!'  
**

_The poor Lucario was forcefully pushed forwards by Amy to Jackie, who still had herself spread out for him._

**_"We love you big brother!" _**_They screamed in unison._

**_"Yeah...I love you too."_**

* * *

The somehow-comatose Andrew was now being silently pleasured by his sisters, who were more than happy to take advantage of his wet dream.

Amy was facing him as she sat on his chest, gently kissing his muzzle as he reciprocated the motion. Their tongues gently collided and wrestled with each other as passionately kissed.

Jackie sat facing his groin, his member twitched at her as it was pushed down by Amy's bottom. Her tail wagged furiously as she became entranced at the sight. Her little paws touched it's sides, softly rubbing the hot, lengthy organ.

_'Hm...' _Her mind wondered to what she could do with her newfound toy.

She thought back to what Lucy from the show that she and Amy watched an hour ago.

_**"Luke! What should I do?"**_

_**"Just see it as a lollipop my love."**_

_**"Ok, I'll try my best to make you feel good!"**_

She had an idea of what to do, despite it being quite cringey.

Jackie rolled out her tongue and licked the tip of Andrew's member. Immediately, Andrew groaned in response as he absentmindedly made out with Amy.

Taking it a step further, Jackie opened her petite mouth and covered his tip with it, barely covering an inch of his length. She fellated his eggmaker, tasting the salty precum that had been squirted out.

The taste drove her wild: it was slightly musky, yet considerably salty with a silky texture. She lapped up his tip, sending stings of pleasure to both Andrew and herself as she happily pleased her brother.

* * *

**-Scene switch, Andrew's dreamscape-**

_Andrew had been lying beside the tree once more, Jackie was fellating him vigorously as Amy wrestled her tongue with his._

_'Wow...this feels amazing. I know that this is a dream and all...but it feels so real.' He thought._

_His bulky member had two of it's eight inches inside Jackie, who was licking the tip as though it were a lollipop. _

_Waves of ecstasy hit him, causing his eyes to roll back and his paw to subconsciously place itself on Jackie's jackal head, forcing her to gently muzzlefuck his elated cock._

_Andrew's other paw travelled down to Amy's bottom, sliding across her anus to her wet, dripping sex. It quickly found her love button and assaulted it with such force that it forced Amy to convulse strongly at each attack on her clit._

_The lusty beast inside him was released as his motions got stronger and stronger, his paw on Jackie's head had full control as she willingly submitted to it._

_It detached Jackie's mouth from his cock as Andrew parted his kiss with Amy._

_Andrew's hungry eyes stared at the luscious Lucario who eyed his member with intent._

_"Get on it, Jackie." He commanded his sister._

_With eagerness, Jackie hopped onto twitching member. Andrew placed Amy aside, laying her on the grass perpendicular to him as her pussy faced him. His wet paw continued to pleasure Amy as the other held Jackie's back as she slid onto his throbbing length._

**_"Make me cum inside you, Jackie" _**_Andrew spoke with a gruff voice as he nibbled on her ear once more._

_Without needing to reply to her lover, Jackie lifted and crashed her hips with his, making wet slaps and eliciting loud moans from the duo. _

_She quickened the pace, not wanting to wait for his climax any longer._

_Andrew felt his seed slowly climbing up his shaft, the pleasure starting to become unbearable due to the constant sex he had been going through for the last hour in his dreamscape._

_He knew that it was going to be a big one. A big...long orgasm that can will only be possible in his dreams._

_Yet, for some reason, he could could literally feel the pleasure that was given to him, even though all of this was not real._

_He quickly forced his knot inside Jackie, the lubrication from her pussy was enough for it to slide it with little effort. Jackie screamed as a torrent of fluids washed Andrew's member and seeped out of Jackie's knot-filled sex._

_"I-I'm..coming!" Andrew hissed as he hugged his sister tightly, he thrusted manually at jackhammer speed, using his paws to crash her hips down to his._

_With one final wet slap, Andrew hilted Jackie as much as he could, penetrating her cervix and reaching her womb as his twitching member was primed for release._

_Andrew bit the scruff of Jackie's neck as he groaned, unleashing the pent-up seed he had carried for so long. Jackie wailed as her pussy was filled to the brim with potent, virile semen. Her dribbling sex engulfed his squirting member as it violently convulsed at each spurt._

_Jackie could feel her stomach growing as Andrew continued his steady stream of seed inside her. Her body fell backwards, dragging Andrew to be on top of her._

_Andrew was in a state of euphoria, he could barely move as he experienced his first orgasm. He thrusted relentlessly at Jackie's leaking pussy, pumping her with his cum as he loses his virginity with his own sister._

_Amy meanwhile, vigorously rubbed her clit as she watched her brother hump her catatonic sister like a mad dog._

* * *

Andrew snapped his eyes open.

His dream abruptly ended as he saw himself facing the ceiling the void black ceiling of his room.

He looked to his sides to see his two sisters still cuddling him. Smiles plastered over their faces.

The scent of the air made it blatantly obvious to Andrew that he had been experiencing a wet dream. Though, he could not see traces of anything 'wet' around him.

He looked at his groin, which still had his raging erection present, and it was also where the scent was seemingly emanating from. He could see a dribble of his semen trickle down his shaft without noticing that it was dangerously close to the sisters who had their heads on his chest.

Strangely, he didn't feel so aroused as he did before.

He mentally sighed, glad that he didn't wake his sisters up with such a lewd dream.

_'Thank Arceus that you two didn't wake up. I'd have to explain the birds and the bees to you lot and that is something only Dad should do.' _He thought.

Andrew smiled at his innocent sisters, bringing them up close to his muzzle as he kissed their cheeks. Amy and Jackie both cooed at his affection before snuggling inside the crook of his neck.

"I love you gals." Andrew silently whispered.

"I mean it, and I'm going to be the best brother you will ever have."

Andrew slowly closed his eyes to go to sleep once more, knowing that he won't have any wet dreams from here on. He smiled as he began to think of his sisters once more.

But this time, he thought of them in a totally platonic way.

His little sisters would never do such amorous things with him, right?

_**Little did he know that if he had observed his sisters a bit more...**_

...

**_He would have noticed a smear of his seed on one of their mouths._**

* * *

**A somewhat irrelevant chapter that had almost something to do with the storyline.**

**But at least we got more character development...right?**

**Well, it felt right to write such a chapter, due to the brilliant set up I put on in the previous one.**

**Check my profile for my new update schedule if you managed to bypass the intro I put in.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Bai!**


	9. Preparations

**Chapter 9: Preparations**

**Well, I'm back! Sorry for the week-long wait of no uploads! I got swamped in coursework and tests galore (pop quizzes included).**

**There was that, and also the fact that my parents expected me to be in the kitchen making sandwiches instead of writing 'these animal stories'.**

**So…yeah.**

**Oh! And also one other thing. The previous chapter has been labelled with: (non-canon), which means that those events didn't really happen at all, it's just a little teaser of what would happen if Amy and Jackie's relationship with Andrew got any more stronger than it was by now. So, in short, this chapter will not mention anything from the previous one because it never 'happened'.**

**Sowwy for all the others who were in on the riolusxlucario ship, that's not going to happen for a while.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chaptaah!**

* * *

Andrew's eyes fluttered open as morning dawned over. It was the second day of his job, and Harold will be Andrew's master for the entire duration. Lily was next tomorrow.

He chuckled at the thought of Lily being his master. Andrew figured that the most hardest thing that he would do would be to play with her for the entire evening, but, that wouldn't be the case…obviously.

Two heavy weights pinned down his body as he struggled to get up. He looked down to see his two sisters sleeping snugly in his comforting embrace. Their positions were adorable from any angle as they snored softly. Their ears flicked as Andrew gently played with them.

Jackie was on Andrew's left, whilst Amy was on the other. He gently lifted Amy with his right paw, grabbing the scruff of her neck with ease as he placed her next to Jackie. Jackie immediately responded by encasing Amy in her furry body as she made contact with her, wrapping her arms around her as they cooed and writhed softly in front of Andrew, who was trying his hardest to not die from adorableness.

'_Alright…second day…let's hope that things will be a lot smoother this time…' _Andrew thought.

He got off the bed and put on the butler suit that he tossed somewhere around the room, clearing it of any dust before wearing it for the second time. He sauntered over to the chestnut-coloured door and opened it slowly as he quickly checked for the time.

'_7:03…it's early….but not early enough_ _for a very active man like Harold, judging from those bulging pecs he somehow has.'_

'_That reminds me…I've got to ask him how he got those…'_

The door that Andrew's left held slowly opened to reveal the bulky blaziken jogging on the spot. Andrew stared incredulously as Harold exercised on the spot. He noticed his ruby body slightly shining with sweat as the nearby windows reflected their rays of light upon them.

"..Sir?" Andrew spoke.

"Ah! Andrew, you are awake!" Harold replied. "I have you for today, am I right?"

"I believe so."

"Great! Because I'm gonna help you shape up! Being our butler for us is no easy job, I can tell you that." Harold panted as he gave pauses in the sentences that he spoke. Suddenly, he stopped as he stared dead straight at Andrew.

One of his claws poked Andrew's uniform that hid his cream body. Harold unbuttoned the sleeveless suit, revealing Andrew's bare chest.

"Hmm…not developed enough…" Harold narrowed his eyes as he placed his vacant claw under his chin, scratching it.

"Well…I really didn't spend that much time training because I was too busy earning a living." Andrew looked at the shiny marble floor, sighing. He felt Harold's claw touching his shoulder. Andrew looked up at him, the overly-manly pokemon giving a determined smirk as he chuckled with his teeth closed.

"Don't worry, kid. Once the day is over, You'll be ripped like me without the use of the cheater's candy! **HOUUUUGH.**" Harold bellowed as he flexed. Andrew heard slight giggling from behind Harold as he continued to 'impress' his 1-man audience.

"Hehe, Daddy's still weaker than me when it comes to these things!" Came the voice of Lily Blaze, who gave a triumphant smile to Andrew as her father playfully glared at her. Harold roared as he dashed over to Lily, snatching her as he swayed her around his arms, his sweat transferring over to her clean fur.

"Blech." Lily grimaced as her body shone in the morning light. Harold blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he apologized to his youngest daughter. Andrew looked back at his room to see if his sisters have woken up.

After seeing that they are still sleeping adorably, he looked back at Harold, only to see Sarah right in place where her father stood. Harold was walking down the corridor with Lily, completely ignoring the Lucario who he was supposed to be training for today.

Andrew tried his best to avert Sarah's piercing gaze, which seemed to burn him as though she was using a fiery form of psychic. He could smell a familiar scent as it arrived to his nose. It was more than enough to arouse him as his iron will barely kept his perverted desires at bay.

'_**Andrew! Andrew dammit! Get a hold of yourself! You've got no reason to be blushing with that bitch in front of you!'**_

'_Hey! Don't call her a bitch! She's in heat! What can she do?"_

'_**She could have told him that she was in heat instead of shoving her entire mouth down our eggmaker!'**_

'_Our….eggmaker?'_

'_**Just take my advice for now: ignore her advances towards you and act dismissive towards her, as if she's done something wrong!'**_

'_Why should I listen to yo-'_

'_**Because she needs to be taught a lesson! And I don't want to see any more lewd thoughts in this tiny brain of yours. Thinking of your sisters was more than enough.'**_

'_I don't think of my sisters that wa-'_

'_**I'm getting bored of this conversation. Just do what I say for now and she'll leave you alone, alright? Bye.'**_

Andrew mentally sighed as he left his conversation with the brash half of his conscience. He could still sense Sarah's presence near him as he returned to the sight of the marble floor.

"Good morning, mistress Sarah." Andrew blandly said. He heard no answer, just the subtle-yet heavy breathing of the female Blaziken who was still in heat. Andrew decided to follow the now-distant Harold who held claws with Lily as they almost disappeared from Andrew's sight.

Andrew walked briskly, his feet slapping the floor lightly as he shortened the distance between himself and his new master for the day. His thoughts didn't even wander as to why Sarah was there at his room in the first place. His priorities were to serve under Harold for today, and not even a sexy, voluptuous Blaziken could deter him from his new job.

At least…not for now…

* * *

After placing Lily in her own room with her own tutor (which seemed to be and Alakazam from the spoons that Andrew saw lying on the teacher's desk. Andrew followed Harold to the entrance and outside the mansion, passing the mini-lake and hedge maze as the familiar black limousine arrived with impeccable timing as they got to the road.

"Where are we going exactly?" Andrew asked.

"To the gym that my trainer spent most of our training on when he settled down!" Harold replied.

"Aaand where would that be, sir?"

"Just hop inside and the driver will take us there." Harold said as he entered the limousine whilst Andrew held out the door open for him.

A sense of relief washed over Andrew as he entered the jet black limousine for the second time. Fortunately for him, he felt relieved that Harold was only taking him to a 'gym', and not go through extremely taxing physical events that were even harder than just working out.

'_Thank arceus…' _Andrew thought as he relaxed on the velvety seats. He elicited a small sigh, which Harold seemed to notice. The father eyed Andrew as he failed to take notice of his observations. Andrew looked at the Mr. Mime driver as he looked back at the two for their destination.

"Gym?"

"Mhm." Harold nodded.

The Mr. Mime driver faced away from them as the black sliding window came up. The limousine soon began to move after a few seconds, prompting an awkward silence between the two males.

"Sorry about last night…" Andrew said.

"No worries, my daughter can be like that at times, but she can't help it! After all, she's in heat, and I'm surprised you lasted so long, keeping your will intact for a while until it finally broke down." Harold replied.

"I tried my best keeping her off, I even tried disobeying her, to no avail of course…"

"Well I'm glad you did, it's rare to see a male pokemon warding off females even if they wanted him to have sex with the on the spot."

"Heh, I'm not the kind to take advantage of women, sir." Andrew rubbed the back of his head.

Harold suddenly looked at him briefly, his claws on his chin once more as he thought about the Lucario butler sitting beside him.

'_He's…perfect. The perfect mate for any female!' _He thought.

'_Any…female…'_

'_Hmm…'_

Andrew leaned to the window, staring at the people and pokemon that the limousine cruised by. His sights soon shifted towards the colourful building that made itself evident as Andrew neared it.

There was a statue where the headboard would be. It looked like a machoke flexing his arms as one of them held a dumbbell. His body was made of bronze which stood out from the vivid building, catching many of the passerby's attention as they looked up curiously at the statue.

"Is this where we'll be training?"

"Mhm." Harold nodded as he shuffled around his seat, fidgeting with pent-up energy. Andrew noticed the little things about Harold as he observed him (like Harold did with him earlier). His claws fidgeted and spasmed lightly, his face contorted into a grim grin, his sapphire irises going into the width of pricks as he eagerly waited for the limousine to park.

"Sir?" Andrew spoke.

Harold let out a squeamish squeal as the limousine stopped its motions. Harold opened the door brashly, jumping out as he went over to Andrew's door, ripping it open too.

Andrew was dragged out by Harold onto the pavement, rubbing his muzzle all across the floor as the Blaziken gripped his arm.

"We're going to have so much** FUN!**" Harold bellowed, causing nearby pokemon/people to look at him curiously.

"Uhh…whatever you say…"

'Arceus…I'm starting to regret this…'

* * *

**MORE MUNDANE THINGS**

**Sorry...**

**I'm just setting up the scene for Andrew as he enters the gym with Harold, which will feature some utterly muscular men/pokemans.**

**And maybe some females too now that I think about it...**

**This is a 'romance' story after all...**

**JUST TEASIN'**

**But, yeah...I might add some female pokemon in the mix, one of them ight actually become a main-ish character!**

**Sorry about the short length, but that's all I could do in order to set up the next chpater, which will be hopefully twice as long.**

**cya next time!**

**Baaaai**


	10. Kira And Kurama

**Chapter 10: Kira And Kurama**

**Well, I'm back again! This chapter was meant to be posted on Sunday, but I couldn't find the time to do it, so I'm stuck with posting it on Monday, which is meant for 'The Bonds We Share'.**

**Alas, I'll post it anyway, since it's been like 1 story per week for you guys, which is something that I don't prefer doing.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chaptaaah!**

* * *

Harold entered the gym quickly with Andrew in holding on for poor life in his grip. Andrew could see the insides of the 'gym' that his master went to,

And boy, was it impressive.

The entire building was just one large, spacious exercise room, save for the restrooms and staff areas. There were multiple sections from Andrew's perspective, ranging from basic weightlifting to a small pool over in the far end.

Everything looked so organised, and organised it was. On the west side there were multiple rows of machines like treadmills and cycles which were spaced evenly, as though whoever placed them had an extreme case of the obsessive compulsive disorder. A sea of black dominated the east side as it was filled with what seemed like weights and the like. Dumbbells of various sizes intimidated Andrew, as much as the bulkier pokemon who effortlessly held them.

Andrew could even see a few female pokemon from the testosterone-filled room, with some ranging as a typical Machoke(ette), to an elegant Gardevoir, a kind that is not particularly seen doing things as taxing or as dirty as this.

The far end was separated into 3 even sections: the snack area, the sparring area and the pool itself. The snack area was conveniently placed next to the sparring area, for the pure reason that the pokemon who were resting could cheer and watch the sparring that happened nearby as they ate.

The entire place was brightly illuminated by the sun from the skylights that replaced the ceiling. The gym itself was very 'green' with how it used its electricity, as the treadmills and other workout machines were the only ones that were using it, everything else was powered by pure labour.

"So, do ya like it?" Harold waved over his claws over the entire room, maintaining eye contact with the observant Lucario.

"Hmm…aside from the overwhelming smell of sweat and humidity, I think I'm going to come to this place very often!...with your permission of course." Andrew smiled at Harold, averting the Blaziken's gaze from his own as he continued to look at the things that the gym offered.

Harold chuckled heartily, catching the attention of the nearby pokemon.

"Well then, I guess that this is what we're gonna do when I have you then!" He continued laughing, gaining even more attention as a crowd of eyes directed themselves to the slightly-built Lucario and the bulky Blaziken.

_**"My, my, bringing an apprentice to your hellish workouts Harry?"**_ Came a female voice. Andrew looked behind him to find the source but he quickly collided with a soft, furry texture covering his face as his vision was filled with cream.

His moment of utter confusion was quickly dispelled as he heard her voice again.

**_"Well…aren't you the cheeky one! taking advantage of your small stature to abuse me!"_** The female cried out in mock despair. Andrew tried to recoil back in shock, but his efforts went into vain as a pair of arms constricted his movement. If anything, it pushed him deeper into the soft cushions of the female.

"Kurama! Let the boy go! He's had enough sexual harassment as it is!" Harold demanded.

_**"Aww, but he's so soft!"**_ Kurama pleaded as she shook Andrew about, intentionally making his muzzle delve deeper into her 'soft cushions'.

'_Who is this person?! And why am I feeling these soft…rounded…things-'_

'_Oh dear Arceus! Those are her breasts!'_

"Let…mhrph…go!" Andrew's muffled screams reached the Blaziken and the mysterious Kurama. Andrew was thankfully pulled free from Kurama as Harold forcefully tugged on the scruff of his neck.

Andrew was suddenly greeted by a nine tails as his vision returned. The cream fur that obscured his sight was indeed hers, as well as that two, round and perky mounds of flesh that made themselves evident on her torso. In the middle of her chest was a large mass of fur that formed an upside down triangle inbetween the crevasse of her breasts. Her nipples were expertly hidden by another layer of cream fur whilst her lower torso donned very tight teal shorts.

Her ruby eyes inspected the Lucario's sapphire body, slowly observing every muscle he had as he did with hers. This 'Kurama' was actually well-built, as seen from her still-developing six pack, which was quite small, but evident nonetheless. Her hair was bunched into a ponytail, forming a 'tenth tail' if it got any longer from there on.

**_"So, what's your name kid?"_** Kurama asked.

"A-Andrew." He stuttered.

_**"Andrew, huh? I was expecting a much more handsome name, but I guess I'll have to make do with what I've got right now. After all, there's still the fact about your alluring body…"**_ Kurama smirked.

"A-alluring?"

"Don't mind her, she's like that to every newcomer here." Harold patted Andrew's back roughly, snapping him out of her hypnosis-like trance. "Every guy here has the hots for her, but she **always **teases them, just to keep them here for longer. Did I mention that she's the manager of this place?"

"Hehe, you should have started with that last part." Andrew nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "So she's only doing this to keep them around?"

"Darn right."

**_"Hey! I'm right here you know !"_** Kurama pouted innocently. **_"Besides, I'm not doing it for fun! I really admire some of the hardworking people here! Perhaps if you were more hardworking, my little Lucario, I'd be all over y-"_**

"There she goes again." Harold huffed. He immediately headed to the west side with Andrew still being held on the scruff of his neck. Kurama is left alone in the sea of testosterone as she is rudely interrupted. A certain gleam shines in her ruby eyes as she eyes the Lucario who is being shamefully manhandled by the Blaziken.

'_You've got some potential…'_

* * *

Andrew was plopped down on beside a treadmill. His eyes gazed at the intricate machine as Harold slowly explained it to him.

"So this is a treadmill!" He pointed out to the mass of black and plastic. "This is basically a machine to help you with your endurance with: running, these buttons here on the dashboard are fairly simple, since it tells you what they do. There are two buttons on the left side, the top one makes the belt spin faster, making you run faster as a result! The bottom one does the opposite, which makes it go slower-but that's for Slowbros and the Slowking!"

Andrew listened intently, storing the precious information into his mind.

"The right side is the same, except for the fact that it increases the incline! What that means is that it lifts the conveyor belt so that it feels like you are walking/running uphill! Which is a much harder challenge!"

Andrew nodded, seemingly understanding the basics of the ordinary exercise machine.

Harold also explained the screen and what it does in a very descriptive length, which Andrew could understand somehow.

"Alright! We're done here! Now let's get on the treadmill!" Harold said as he hopped on the one beside Andrew's. Andrew was let go from Harold's grip and was placed on his own treadmill. His paws hovered over the large **START **button which was shown above the screen. He pressed them, and was surprised as a sudden jolt from the conveyor belt made him tense up.

"Well? Go on! Run! Walk! Anything to get those legs big and strong!" Harold said as he jogged in place as the conveyor belt spun at a fast pace.

Andrew booped the speed buttons a few times until he felt that he could easily run at that speed. Soon enough, he was enjoying the exercise that he was getting, relieved that he was able to work out whilst he was doing his job at the same time. His pace was rather fast, but it felt right for him.

Little did he know that a certain cream-coloured fox was hopping over to the treadmill on his other side...

"Wow! Harold! This…is…fun!" Andrew panted as he looked to Harold, who was surprised at the speed that the Lucario was going at.

'_20! Isn't that the highest setting?! He doesn't even look like he's getting tired at all!' _Harold thought. He subconsciously ran at the same speed as he watched the Lucario run at break-neck speeds, his arms stretching out behind him as his feet became a blur.

"I never…knew…that …running could be…so fun!" Andrew panted, smiling at the dumbstruck Blaziken. He looked away from Harold again as he focused on running, his entire power surging to his feet as they crashed on the treadmill, making it shake erratically as he ran at the highest speed.

Strangely, Andrew could feel another pokemon's fur brushing across his hips as he dashed in place. He looked towards Harold, but he wasn't paying attention to him at the moment, and the strange sensation came from his other side.

Andrew looked towards the pokemon on his other side and was greeted by the nine-tailed female that was Kurama once more, however, she looked more…enticing to say the least.

'_W-…wow…' _Andrew thought.

He could see her running at a leisured pace. Her body jumped on each step, causing her plump breasts to bounce and jiggle, lifting the veil of fur that covered her nipples (if Andrew was observant enough) for a short period before it came down again. Her face-or cheeks in particular, were red as her mouth was agape. Her tongue lolled out as she breathed heavily on her running (which seemed strangely relaxed), her eyes were half-lidded as she stared forwards. Her arms were bent as they swayed in the air, their positions fixed into place. Her bottom pushed outwards, showing the round-ness of her perfect behind.

Her ministrations alone were enough to hypnotise Andrew, maybe even more so when he saw Sarah.

This time, instead of a perverted Blaziken who was naked under her covers, who was unintentionally arousing him. He was ogling a perfectly toned ninetales who bore no hostility towards his being. A perfectly toned ninetales that was attracting his attention by simply working out, but she was doing it in such a sexually attractive way that it was enough to interrupt his running.

Oh, that's right. She completely distracted him, causing him to trip over due to his own legs losing focus.

"**GWAH!" **Andrew faceplanted the rubbed belt, causing him to tumble in place for a second before the treadmill spat him out on the marble floor behind it. Andrew slid across the shiny surface, his sweat and the non-existant friction of the floor dragging him across to the other row of treadmills.

One of which had another pokemon using it.

He collided with the butt end of the treadmill, causing a large, but short shockwave to shake the treadmill and whoever was using it at the moment. A yelp was heard as a blur of peach fur obscured Andrew's vision once more. A large weight pressed on his chest as he felt two smaller mounds of flesh push against him.

His body was crushed to the ground as the pokemon braced his chest for the fall. Andrew felt unsure if he felt a bone or two cracking or if he actually cracked the marble floor itself.

He preferred the latter.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" It cried. "Please don't get angry! I didn't mean it!"

'_Another…girl?' _Andrew thought.

Andrew pulled back the female so that he could breathe once more and to reveal the person who used him as a cushion for her fall.

His ruby irises stared at her grey eyes, he saw her orange hair drape between her eyes. Her muzzle was dangerously close to his, expelling hot air into his nose as he did the same, panting heavily at her. Andrew's eyes sauntered over to her white chest, where her perky-yet developing breasts were out in the open, it's fur stained by sweat. Her slim body sat upon his bulkier frame, her hips meeting with his as her paws held her upright by pushing down on his furry chest.

"U-Um…I'm sorry mister…" She whispered. Her eyes travelled down Andrew's own body, inspecting him as he did with her.

"It's alright. I'm the one at fault here." Andrew smiled.

"Nonono! I'm the one who fell on you! I'm the one who's in the wrong!" She replied.

"But I'm the one who caused you to fall in the first place."

"I guess you're right. So do you owe **me **an apology now?"

"I think I do…I'm sorry, uh…"

"My name is Kira!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Kira."

"I forgive you!"

"Hehe."

Andrew chuckled, Kira joined in as she giggled, sitting on top of him all the while.

_"_**_MY,MY…look at who's met my daughter…and in such an arousing position no less…"_ **Kurama's words pierced through Kira and Andrew's happy atmosphere, causing the two to realise they position that they are in.

"O-Oh my…" Kira whispered. A small blush came to her soft cheeks as she stared at Andrew.

'_**So…enticing…don't you think?'**_

'_Quit it! I'm not interested!'_

'_**You may think that you're not interested in your head, but your other one says otherwise…'**_

'_Oh sweet Arceus…she's sitting on __**it**__.'_

'_**And she can already feel your size…'**_

'_Can you shut up already!'_

Kira shuffled about, causing unwanted stimulation for Andrew and herself. Her eyes never left his own as her hand held him like a vice. Andrew held her by the hips as he whispered to her.

"Stay calm…and it'll pass."

"I'm sorry…again."

"Me too." Andrew blushed. Kira's tail wagged furiously as her blush remained ever-present.

A few seconds after laying still, Andrew And Kira successfully parted themselves from each other. They stood beside each other, smiling sheepishly at the recent events.

"Well, that was fun." Andrew said.

Harold came next to Andrew and patted him on the back, roughly of course.

"_Well, done, Andy boy!" _He whispered to him.

"Well now, there's no point in me introducing my daughter to you once more, since you've already **seen **and **met **both of us." Kurama smirked.

Andrew's smile faded as his thoughts registered Kurama's sentence.

"**Wait…"**

"**SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?"**

* * *

**And so, Kurama and Kira are born into the poke-world.**

**We'll be seeing more of them as the story progresses.**

**Which also brings up more shippings for Andrew!**

**Yaaaay!**

**Bai.**


	11. A Worthy Friend

**Chapter 11: A Worthy Friend**

**Holy butterballs, we're back! **

**And I'm happy to announce:**

**I'm in my half-term holidays (albeit, I'm 1/4 way through it already)**

**This means that I have 2 weeks of free time to rapidly produce content for you guys/gals, up to the point where I might be uploading up to 1 chapter per day, like the old times (at summer, when I started).**

**So, get ready fer that!**

**But for now, you'll have to stick with the 3(ish) chaps-1 week dealio. So, yeh.**

**Ok, time for story nao.**

* * *

Andrew stared at Kira, amazed that such a girl could even be related to the seductress that is: Kurama.

"What are you? if you mind me asking." Andrew said.

Kira placed her paw on her adorable chin. Her ears folded down as her eyebrows furrowed. Her tail absent-mindedly placed itself onto her chin as well, as though it were her second paw.

"I'm the evolution before mommy, I guess." She replied.

'_Before?! So she grows tails?!' _Andrew thought.

"Hehe, she's a vulpix, kid. The stage before she becomes the **Goddess** that is me, Kurama." The nine-tailed fox arrogantly spoke. Immediately after her short speech, she dashed behind Kira grabbing all of her tails that were expertly hidden.

"My little girl has **six **of these babies." She said as she pulled out 3 on one hand and 2 on the other, the final tail was still under Kira's chin, until it was snatched up by Kurama to even out the tails on her paws.

"Mommy! Stop! **Nyaah~**" Kira squealed as her mother fumbled with her tails, tugging them and playing with them.

"When she evolves, she gets 3 more, which just means more of her to pleasure~"

Andrew averted his gaze from Kira, his cheeks heating and his mind thinking of the best ways to fight 'Andrew Jr' from sprouting.

'_Come on, it's just tails, Andy.'_

'_**But…But…tails! So many tails!'**_

'…_wat.'_

Harold noticed Andrew's abstinent behaviour and silently chuckled. He seemed impressed to see such an adolescent male not react like other hormonal teenagers in situations like this. As a reward, Harold patted Andrew on the back, the latter being confused by his actions.

"Well, that's enough inspecting, let's get to working!" Kurama let go of her daughter's tail's, causing her to sigh pleasurably, right before halting herself with a blush of embarrassment. Kurama got back onto her treadmill, resuming her exercise as Harold did the same.

Kira gave quick glances over to Andrew, her foxy eyes darting over to his body when he didn't look in her direction. Andrew remained rooted in his spot, waiting politely for Kira to get back to her own treadmill.

Kira slowly approached Andrew, her height becoming smaller than Andrew had thought as her muzzle came to his neck. She held her paws together, forming them into a V-shape as her tails curled about. Her blushing muzzle looked at Andrew's own, her mouth opening to speak.

"D-do you want to go to the pool?" She whispered.

"Uh…what?" Andrew said confusingly.

"D-do you want to swim with me? Mommy asked me to do it with you."

"You know, you don't have to do **everything** your mother says, right?"

"B-but she says that it helps me with getting stronger! That and..."

"And what?" Andrew tilted his head.

"It…helps…pokemon…each other…" Kira started to lower her voice, causing her words to become scattered. Andrew leaned closer to Kira, his ears twitching and primed for hearing.

"Say it again, please." Andrew whispered. Kira took in a deep breath before she spoke again.

"It…helps male and female pokemon…to get to know each other better…" Kira positioned her mouth right in front of one of Andrew's ears, she unknowingly brushed her own muzzle with his as she did so, surprising both the participants.

Andrew retracted immediately, consciously missing her fur for mere moments before he hastily accepted Kira's request.

"Ah! Yeah! WE can do that! Let's go! Hah! Hah…ehhh" Andrew grabbed Kira by the wrist and dragged her over to the Sparring arena.

Meanwhile, Kurama immediately stopped her exercise, keeping her gaze glued to the Lucario dragging her daughter away.

"Hey, Harry." Kurama said

"Hm?" Harold replied.

"How old is…Andrew?"

"Too young for you."

"Hey! I am not old!"

"I never said you were."

"That's right, now be a good boy and tell me how old he is."

"Shouldn't you be going for men your age?"

"I'm picky about who I choose, and you've already been my loyal toy before."

"Don't go there, Kurama. I'm a married man."

"I know, I know. But men can still have mistresses if his wife has her trainer to satisfy her."

"Don't."

"Just joking."

"It didn't seem like it."

* * *

Panting, Andrew and Kira reach the pool, which was already infested with water-type pokemon. There was a large range of species in the pool, some swampert and some were the different evolutions of the Evee family. Of course, there were machokes as well, though they were separated from the females, who were on the other side of the pool, having fun whilst the males either relaxed or stared creepily from afar.

Andrew set down his suit, carefully folding it and placing it beside the pool as he sat on the edge of the pool, dipping his toes inside. His feet were met with a warm liquid, easing his assumptions of the frigid water that he would be stepping into. Kira, on the other hand, was a bit less adventurous than Andrew, asking him on how the water felt instead of feeling it for herself.

"So? Is it fine?" Kira whispered. She hung her muzzle down Andrew's shoulder as he dipped both of his feet into the pool. Her tails brushed along Andrew's back and sides, gently tickling the him as he tried to answer.

"It's lukewarm, if that's what you're asking." Andrew replied. With a slosh, he pushed himself inside the pool, coating all of his fur with warm water. Andrew opened his eyes, observing the underwater world that the pool harbored. His eyes looked at innocent legs swaying about; some were in…rather lewd positions, whilst others were moving to keep whatever pokemon floating on the pool.

His vision was soon blocked as Kira jumps followed in Andrew's footsteps, jumping feet first into the pool, and sinking deeper than Andrew due to her lean body forming a sleek torpedo, penetrating the water better than Andrew did.

He watched her sink deeper down into the pool, her eyes closed shut whilst Andrew kept his wide open, hoping that the Vulpix would soon swim to the surface. But she didn't move, apart from her tails, which were thrashing wildly in the water, trying to push Kira to the surface.

'_Don't tell me that she can't swim!' _Andrew thought. His assumptions held true as Kira soon began to flail her arms about, trying to swim up in vain.

Sighing mentally, Andrew swam towards the drowning Vulpix, casually swimming down, since too much movement would only waste more of his energy and oxygen. He managed to catch one of Kira's paws, holding it tightly as he swam to the surface, pulling her with him.

Instinctively, Kira got her other paw and joined it with hers and Andrews, her legs faintly swimming as her tails moved like and octillery's tentacles- which were like propelling her body next to Andrews by pushing her tails back.

Andrew calmly got Kira and himself to the surface, the latter was coughing violently as she squished her body against the Lucario with an iron grip. Andrew slowly backed up against the ledge of the pool, the cold surface making him slightly shiver as he looks around at the pokemon who were intrigued at the short scene that happened.

"Y-you can open your eyes now." Andrew whispered to Kira, who was whimpering silently.

"I don't want to." Kira's muffled cries reached Andrew's ears as she dove her muzzle into his fur.

"Why not?"

"I-I'm scared of how deep the pool is."

Andrew kept a strong will against the urge to 'aww' the childish fox that is on his chest. Her behaviour was in complete contrast to Sarah's, and her adorableness could even rival to his own two sisters. He found it difficult to resist calming her down by patting her head, since that is something that only his little sisters could only receive. Kira kept herself glued onto Andrew as they floated on the sides of the pool, her tails flowed freely in the water.

"Kira...can you swim?" Andrew spoke.

"Umm..." She whispered.

"...I'll take that as a no." Andrew chuckled briefly before his attention was directed to Kurama, who stood on the ledge that his back was laying on.

"My, my, looks like someone is doing **indecent things** under the water!" Kurama smiled slyly as she crossed her arms. Harold walked to her side, panting and with his skin gleaming with sweat.

"Best to not do it in the pool, Andy. People swim here." Harold jokingly said, nudging Kurama's arms as they giggled like schoolgirls.

An immediate rush of blood reached Andrew's cheeks as a rising chorus of laughter surrounded him and Kira, he looked all around him and noticed that everyone in the vicinity had their eyes onto the poor butler and his foxy friend. Some laughed purely for the joke, others had a look of jealousy in their eyes, whilst a select few had a rather, sultry demeanor.

"Uh...IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I SWEAR!"Andrew, waves his paw to dismiss the believers as he holds the other with Kira.

_**"Nyaaaa."** _The quiet voice of Kira fills the entire room as it conveniently goes dead silent. Her quiet mew of pleasure was forced onto her as Andrew's arm held her together with him, applying force to her breasts as they were squished into his furry chest.

Her quiet outburst only made it worse for the two, as more and more pokemon began to cheer the boy on.

**"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO GET HER BUDDY!"**

**"Oh my, 'tis quite a lustful couple don't you think?"**

**"MAKE USE OF ALL THOSE TAILS KID!"**

**"Ah, the joys of puberty."**

**"KEEP GOIN BOY, WE'RE WATCHING!"**

"Arceus...give me strength." Andrew sighed.

* * *

A few embarrassing moments and some tail harassment from a ninetales and Andrew and Kira are finally dried out, snacking idly in the lunch area. Kurama and Harold sat next to each other whilst their accomplices sat on the other side of the table. Andrew was eating his poffins meekly whilst Kira didn't even bother to touch her own. Harold ate ravenously, showing no manners to the two females in the table with him. Though, the same could be said to Kurama, who was mimicking Harold in the same way.

"Are you not hungry?" Andrew asked.

"U-uhm...yes." Kira whispered.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I-I'm a bit nervous that people might be looking at us again."

"Aww, don't worry Kira, I'll make sure they won't look." Andrew instinctively placed his paw over Kira's head, resting it inbetween her ears and on her hair. She smiled and blushed as she looks up to her new friend.

"U-uh, sorry." Andrew jerked away his paw again, surprised that he actually petted her for a moment there.

**_'Dammit, Andrew! you're meant to be her lover, not her big-overly-protective brother!'_ **One side of his thoughts spoke out.

_'Hey! He **CAN **also be friends with her, you know! He doesn't have to charm every single woman he meets!'_ The other replied.

_**'You might say that, but think about his little friend in the south!'**_

_'Pervert.'_

_**'We ARE the same you know.'**_

_'I know, and that's what disgusts me.'_

Whilst Andrew debated inside his mind, Kira slowly shuffled closer to him, her arm's meeting his fur and her tails sneakily feeling the Lucario beside her. Her nose twitched at the smell of his body, which had a faint smell of sweat even though they went to the pool. To her, it might as well be his musk, for she felt strangely attracted to his personality, and body aswell.

How she managed to smell Andrew through the vast fog of Harold's sweat was something only Arceus knew.

"Soh, what are you girlsh gawnna do after thish?" Harold said, spitting out remnants of magikarp from his bloated beak.

"We're gawnna walk hom, take a resht for the afternoown!" Kurama replied, replying in a similar manner to Harold.

"Doo ya wanna com to our howm? Androo can serve you!-" Harold said before choking momentarily.

Kurama, being the more sensible adult, decided to gulp whatever was inside her petite mouth before speaking again.

"That's a great idea! I'd love for Andrew to serve me~" She ogled the Lucario, who was sweating nervously. Kira's ears flicked at the proposal, and another blush comes to play on her cheeks.

_"I'd like it if Andrew served me too." _She said inaudibly.

Andrew shook, his paws shaking the poffins from his grips as his thoughts wander to what Kurama would make him do. Whatever personality that woman has, she's definitely going to make him do something indecent at some point.

Suddenly, his thoughts wander to Sarah, and all the moments that he has had with her. Then he thinks of Kira, and all of her adorable moments.

Such contrasting personalities...

Who knows what would happen when they would meet?

Better yet...

Who knows what would happen when they find out that they like the same pokemon?

* * *

**"Kira and I would love to go to your house again!"**

**"Great! Oh, and it's a mansion now."**

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely long wait**

***sniffle***

**I decided to take a bit of a break from writing in my holiday.**

**So from now on, I'll be uploading 1 chap per day (hopefully), since I have a 2 week holiday and with plenty of time to waste.**

**Also, Kira and Sarah.**

**...yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh**

**And don't forget about Amy and Jackie!**

**[forgets about Kurama]**

**Bai!**


End file.
